Love Conquers
by Confused Faerie
Summary: In the Kingdom of Benbourgh there is a prince names Lance and a slave named Jayne who have a forbidden love. Everything and everyone, but fate, tries to keep them apart. Love conquers their hearts, but will it be able to conquer everything else?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-** In the Kingdom of Benbourgh there is a prince names Lance and a slave named Jayne who have a forbidden love. Everything and everyone, but fate, tries to keep them apart. Love conquers their hearts, but will it be able to conquer everything else?

**A/N**- I wasn't planning on making another story but this idea just came into my head and had to start writing it.

000

_She is beauty._ He thought as he watched her clean broken glass from the ground. He had an idea that his little sister was the reason the glass was on the ground in the first place. She rose after picking up the glass and let out a tiny gasp as a piece slit across her thumb. He stopped his watching and rushed over to her.

He took her hand in his and inspected the cut, "It's nothing." She said. But he wrapped a handkerchief around it anyways and kissed the finger lightly, bringing a small smile to her face. He brushed her dark corkscrew curls behind her thin shoulders, losing himself in her gold eyes. The slave, Jayne, called to him in a way no other did.

He kissed her gently on the lips, as he does whenever there is no one around. "Jayne…" he whispered to her, "Not being with you is killing me."

She looked up at him and brushed her hand across his cheek, "I know the feeling." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again, this time more passionately as he pulled her tightly to him, pressing her small body against his large, muscular one. She gently pushed him back as she felt the need grow in between his legs, against her stomach.

"We cannot…"

He broke off her words with his fingers on her lips, "I know." He kissed her again more gently. "Meet me tonight by the lake, love. You know the spot."

She did indeed know the spot, for she had been there many times before with him. She nodded in agreement and they parted ways, on to their very different lives in the same castle.

000

**Jayne-**

I served the royals their supper as I always do, and as always they never noticed the brief touches on the hand that, Lance gave as I poured him wine. They did not notice him brush his hand across my thigh as I placed his plate in front of him and they did not notice the note I slipped into his shirt pocket. Every single night, they didn't notice any of this.

I wonder frequently if Queen Bethany knew what was happening between us. There have been occasions where Lance and I eyes would meet across the courtyard or the dining room and after I'd pull away from his gaze, I'd notice her watching us, her brow creased slightly in thought, and a repressed smirk on her face. If she did know of our love, she never said anything, nor did she try to keep us separated.

Maybe it was because I was one of the Queen's favored slaves. My mother, who was her slave even before I was born, had become a dear friend to the Queen. I was raised in the castle along with my younger sister, though, I wasn't put to work until I was of year nine in my life and my mother had passed away. Even though her friend is gone, the Queen still treats me well, for I am her friend's daughter, and since a year ago, her only living daughter. I maybe a slave, but compared to many of them, my life was far better off.

Even though things were nice in the castle and I was treated well, I knew that the relationship between Lance and I was forbidden. I knew that King Cole, would never allow his son to be wed to someone of my class. It was fine to bed me, but nothing beyond that. If his father found out I would have a lot to account for and my punishment would be harsh. The King was a cold man, who believed everyone should stay in his or her station and I was the lowest there was: a woman slave.

I met Lance out by the lake once my chores were finished. There was a place behind the thin waterfall that fell into the lake that was slightly indented and could hide two bodies perfectly. No one else knew of our place and we could speak our love of each other without worry of being caught.

I sat down next to him in our sanctuary and not half a heartbeat later he pulled me to him, kissing me hard on the mouth. I brought my hands up to grasp his short blonde hair from behind, kissing him with just as much fever as he brought. His tall and muscular body pushed against mine as he gently leaned my body to the ground. He pulled apart and looked into my eyes, his striking blue eyes halted my breath for a few long moments. Then he leaned down and kissed the skin right above my breast that was exposed by my dress and I let out a long sigh of contentment.

He raised his head so he can look into my eyes again, asking for permission. I nodded my head and he gave me a small smile, "I love you Jayne," he whispered as he ran his hand underneath my skirt and up my thigh. My breath caught in my throat and I trembled slightly in my excitement. He smiled at this and continued to move up my thigh until he reached as high as he could, so than he moved it slightly over to the place never touched before.

I gasped, hardly able to contain myself, "Lance…" I said in a raspy voice, as he began to strip me until I was completely bare. He kissed my breasts softly, than my stomach, and finally between my legs. I couldn't take much more and he seemed to realize this. He striped himself and the sight amazed me, for I was never exposed to such things before. He laid his body over mine and brushed my dark curly hair behind my ears. I trembled underneath him, in excitement, not fear.

"Everything will be all right." He whispered him my ear and then bit it lightly, making me jump slightly in ecstasy. He smiled against my lips and kissed me again, as he began to push himself inside of me.

000

**Lance-**

All the next day I thought of her tan, naked body. The way it felt to be with her. No woman had ever made me feel that way. No woman had ever brought out that amount of intimacy. I hadn't even known I was capable of feeling such a connection.

I was a strong man. I have fought in battle, and I have the strength to kill a man with my bare hands. I've always managed to keep my emotions in check until now. But she makes me weak. She makes me tremble, and she makes me soft. To no other am I as caring as I am with her. I am known to be heartless, as my father is. It comes with the job as strong rulers. But Jayne changes that trait. She changes me with just one look at her.

I have known Jayne nearly all my life. We were playmates sometimes as small children, but not close friends. I was four years her elder, a boy, and a royal. I had barely noticed her once I become close to the age of twelve and our play times were disrupted completely by my need to be a man, my need to learn to fight and kill and defend my country. By the age of sixteen, I fought in wars and I bedded women. Jayne was officially a slave at this time, and was invisible to me as ever, still only a child. It all changed after I came back from a battle, a few years later. She was fifteen years old now and looked like a woman. She was serving wine for the soldiers and I caught her golden eyes and was lost in her. It was then that I knew she was the one for me. Now three moons after that moment, she has given herself to me completely.

My father has not yet decided when he would like to give the throne to me, but I prayed it would be soon. Once I become king I could marry who I wished, and even though no royalty has ever married a slave before, I would marry Jayne. I would make her my queen. I was prepared to do anything to have her for the rest of my life.

**A/N-**What do you think? Should I go on with this story, or no? As always, review and put a smile on my face _All_ ideas are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow-** You are my first reviewer! Yay! I'm glad you like the story so far.

**Vestastar- **Thank you so much for that review. It defiantly got me to continue on. I hope you like this chapter

000  
**Jayne-**

A week had passed since Lance and I first time together. We have been together three times since then. I felt foolish for always having this faraway gaze and small smile on my face, when I thought of it. I had done this one day well I was in the garden picking roses for the dinner table. I had not noticed that Queen Bethany was watching me and when I finally did, she stared at me with a questioningly look on her face. I turned away quickly and went back to my work, trying to sober my features. I wondered what was going on in her mind at that moment.

Later in the afternoon I was called up to her chamber to serve tea for her daughter and herself. I placed the tray of tea on my forearm, balancing it pretty well, as I knocked on her door. The smiling Leah, the King and Queen's ten-year-old daughter greeted me. I thanked her as she allowed me into the room. She rushed over to the ruby red couch her mother sat on and bouncing on the seat next to her.

The Queen smiled up at me, "Place it on the coffee table, dear." I nodded and did so, kneeling on the floor by the table I placing both of the teacups in front of the Queen and her daughter and poured their tea, placing a sugar cube in both, just as I knew they enjoyed it. She smiled at me and I stood up. "Oh Jayne, darling sit down and relax for a little bit. We barely talk anymore."

I thanked her and sat down on the chair across from the couch, feeling vaguely unsettled. It was becoming more and more obvious each day that she knew of my relationship with Lance. She picked up her teacup and sat back, looking at me over the cup, "How have you been?"

I knew there was a hidden question in there with the tone she used. I had seen her interact enough with ladies of the court to know she was a master at double meaning. But I answered it as the words were spoken, not the secret question behind them. "I am fine, your majesty."

She smiled at this, "I assume you are." I knew what she meant by this and I turned my head away slightly. She placed her tea down, "May I ask you a favor?"

I nodded, "Of course, Your Majesty. Anything."

"My husband is planning another attack on Geleva." I nodded. It wasn't a surprise at all, there were constant attacks against Geleva. The countries have been warring for over fifty years. It seems that Benbourgh finally has the upper hand now though. "Lance is young, and yet I've already lost count of the battles he has fought in. I think that by putting so much focus on the war, he isn't giving enough attention to his country itself." I wasn't sure if I agreed to that. Lance cared more for his country than you could outwardly tell by his cold demeanor. He was intelligent and understood politics quite well I thought. But a warrior he was by nature it seemed, and I could see how most people would think he was more fit to than rule. "Also I have an idea that this attack will be bloodier than any other. My husband is determined to cut Geleva deep." She added, "I believe many men will have their lives taken in this one. I was hoping to get him to stay back for this battle. But I cannot convince him. I was wondering if maybe you would try."

"What makes you think I can convince him?" I asked, trying to hide my nervousness.

"I think you know why." She turned to Leah who was eating some sweets from the table. Lady Bethany brushed the young child's hair back. "Lovely, will you go play for a little bit? I would like to talk to Jayne alone for a little bit."

"Of course, Mother." She answered dutifully as she kissed her on the cheek; she came over to me and kissed me on the cheek as well. "Will you come play with me afterwards?" she asked innocently.

I gave her a big smile and brushed her cheek with my hand, "Of course, Your Highness. I would love to." She hugged me and ran out of the room.

I turned back to the smirking Queen Bethany. "You will be an amazing mother someday, Jayne. And," she added with a pause, "a good wife."

I looked down to the ground, unable to meet her gaze. I knew what could happen to me for what I have done with the prince. It was one thing for a member of royalty to casually bed a slave they fancied. Another completely when they grow a romantic relationship. That was overstepping the line by a long shot. That could cause the country harm, tainting the royal bloodline. "Your Majesty…" I started. I found it difficult to get the words out, "I think I know what you want to speak to me about. I apologize deeply…"

"No need, dear." She said cutting me off. "Jayne, I have realized the connection between you and Lance for some time. Though I was not sure for certain how far it had gone, until yesterday," Her light blue eyes met with my gold ones, "when Lance confessed that you too had gone to bed together and he wants to marry you."

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, "I never meant to fall in love with him. It just happened. I am deeply sorry."

She reached over and took my hand in hers, "Do not apologize for it. Love has taken over your hearts, 'twas not planned. Fate just had something else in mind." She sighed as she looked over at her bed. "My husband does not know, and I do not think it wise to tell him. If he knew Lance has fallen in love with you, it would be horrible. He would think it your fault. He would send you away." I nodded. I knew that would happen. Somewhere far enough away that Lance would never see me again. He could not accept a slave as a daughter-in-law, and he certainly would not accept the children I would bear. "You will have to wait Jayne, you and Lance both. You cannot get married until Lance is king. I will try my best to convince my husband to give up his crown soon. But it may not before another year or two. Are you willing to wait?"

I gave slight smile, "I'd wait forever for Lance."

000

**Lance-**

I knew in my heart I had to speak of it with my mother. I knew she could help. I also knew she had an idea of our relationship. She was an observant woman who knew both Jayne and I well. My mother was strong, and understanding, far more understanding than my father. She did not judge on status as much as he did. She saw people for their heart.

I paced back and forth in my bedroom, rubbing on hand across my forehead. I didn't know how I could pull all of this off. How would I get my father to pass down his throne soon? I knew even after I became King he would protest our marriage, but it did not matter at that point. There would be nothing he could do about it. I loved Jayne, and I would cut off all ties with my father to be with her, if that's what I had to do. Once I was King he would have to answer to me, not I to him.

I heard a knock on the door and when I opened it I couldn't have been more thrilled. There stood the subject of my thoughts, smiling slightly. I couldn't help but grab her by the waist and pull her through the door, slamming the door behind us. I kissed her passionately, and as always she met fire with fire. She pushed her body against mine and wrapped her arms around my neck, drawing me as close to her as possible.

After a few minutes of this embrace, Jayne pulled back slightly; both of us were out of breath. "You're a distraction, Lance." She said, "I wanted to speak to you, yet here I am in your arms instead."

I smiled down at her, "The exact place I want you to be." I kissed her lightly on the neck. I led her over to the bed, my arms still wrapped around her tightly, kissing her neck.

"Lance," she started to speak, as I nibbled on her neck and she gasped, "Lance…I really need to talk to you." her words came out breathless as she spoke them.

"Can't we talk after?" I mumbled into her neck. She pushed me off gently and shook her head. I gave her a pout and she laughed, bringing her lips to mine. Just then I heard the creaking of the door opening and then a gasp. I turned my head and instantly jumped off of Jayne.

My little sister, Leah, stood there with her mouth hanging open in an almost comical way. "I was just seeing where Jayne went off to, we were supposed to play together…I'm sorry. I'll go…" she turned away and I ran over to her and grabbed her hand.

"No, Leah, please stay. Jayne and I were just…" I looked at Jayne for an answer, but she shook her head, "Well you see, Leah, Jayne and I were…well…I tripped and fell on Jayne. A clumsy accident is all."

Both Jayne and Leah looked up at me with their eyebrows raised practically saying 'you don't seriously think that's going to work?' I sighed and turned away from Leah with my hands over my eyes. It was one thing for my mother to find out, but no one else could know. _No one._ It was too dangerous. I couldn't risk Jayne being punished.

When I turned back to face them Jayne had walked over to Leah and had a gentle grasp on her hands. "Leah, I know it's a lot of ask and I know that you are not to lie, but it is very important that you do not breath a word of what you saw to anyone."

"But why?" my tiny sister asked. I suddenly realized how young she truly was. You forgot sometimes with the way the royalty and nobility raise their children. From childhood they are forced to act obedient, calm, collected, and mannered. There was no place for childhood in that life.

Jayne brushed a stray strand of hair behind Leah's ear. "You see, a prince cannot be in love with a slave. It is not allowed."

"Why?" she asked again, and it almost broke my heart. How could any of this make sense in an innocent mind?

"I don't know." Jayne answered simply and kissed Leah on the cheek "Let me talk to your brother for a couple of moments then I will meet you in your room and we'll play."

Just then my father walked into the room, he took one long look at all three of us together and crossed his arms over his chest. "And what is going on here?" As cold hearted as my father could be he was not an oblivious man. I knew that he saw something between Jayne and I for some time now. Though, I was positive he did not know that we had ever acted on our feelings, but he was aware of my love for her. And that scared me more than any battle I have ever fought.

Before I could make up and excuse, Leah stepped in. "I'm afraid father I was being a pest to Lance. He had to call Jayne in to take me out." She ran over to him and gave him a hug, "Please don't be angry." Leah was good at what she did, that was for sure. She could make your heart melt with just a few simple words.

My father brushed her hair back and kissed the top of her head, "Of course I am not angry." He looked up at Jayne, "Now, will you take her out of here, I need to speak to my son of something of great importance." The expression on her face showed that she knew what he would talk to me about and I wondered what it could be. Jayne looked worried, very worried. But she knew that what the king ordered she must do, so she took my sister's hand and walked out of the room.

Once the door was closed my father gestured to the chairs by the fireplace in my room, "Please, son, sit. Let's talk about a new battle."

**A/N**- eh…not the best chapter I suppose. What does everyone think so far? Have any suggestions? Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you **Shadow**, ** . .oO, **and **Agent Sam **for your reviews and thanks for your patience.

000

**Jayne-**

I waited on the cold ground in the cave behind the waterfall. I could feel the moss creep through my skirts, leaving wet marks, but I didn't my mind barely registered it. We had an announcement earlier this evening at the grand supper. The king would not go to this battle; Lance was to lead this one on his own.

When I heard the announcement I rushed out of the quarters. No one would notice, there were many nobles there and not a single one cared who served them. The other slaves would do well enough; one missing would not cause great distress. I leaned my head back against the wall of the cave, watching the waterfall pour down in front of me, mimicking my tears.

I tried to sniffle them back and brush away the wetness off my face when I heard footsteps close to the entrance, but it was no use. I looked up at Lance's figure, aware of fresh tears brimming in my eyes caused by the sight of him. He knelt down beside me and laid against the cave wall, sighing heavily.

"I wanted to come find you sooner, Jayne" I nodded my head; I knew he could not just leave a party. His absence, unlike mine, would be noted. I looked over towards him and he brushed his hand across my cheek. He looked tired, more tired than I had ever seen him. "It'll be fine, don't look so worried, you'll see. I've done this before and I've come back safely."

I shook my head, "No, you'll be the leader and the main target. It's different and it's terrifying." I wrapped my arms around Lance's neck and pressed my head to his, "I do not want to lose you." I had to choke back a sob. I was close enough to Lance to hear him gulp back any tears he may have had. He was a strong man; he would not find himself in such a weak position as crying. So instead he kissed me gently on the lips.

"All will be well Jayne. This I swear to you." he smiled slightly, "when I come back I shall be named King and then you shall be my wife." I kissed him again this time more passionate. He laid me back against the ground and we didn't speak another word.

000

**Lance-**

I awoke the next morning in my chambers, and as always reached around a bit in my bed before realizing Jayne was not with me. Each morning I was filled with disappointment at that revelation and I could not wait until I would get back home, become king, and make her my beautiful wife. I wanted to cherish her and spoil her forever. Never would her hands see slave work again. She would be given ever benefit she was stripped of at birth.

I closed my eyes and fell back against the bed, rubbing my hands across my head feeling a splitting headache come on. In less than two weeks I would be going off to Geleva to fight in the war. A part of me wondered if I was ready for something this big. I have fought in many battles, I have seen bloodshed, been wounded, and killed men. But never have I been in control of the battle. That was always my father. Yes I was taught how to, but campaigning is a lot different than the actual battle.

I heard a knock on the door followed shortly by my mother walking through the door, with a large smile on her face. "Why are you still in bed, my son?"

I groaned and sat up, "I'm finding it hard to wake up early these days."

She raised her eyebrows, "I could take a guess why."

"Must you be so noisy mother?"

She smiled, "Yes." I threw my legs out of the bed and stretched. She turned serious in an instant, "You know, Lance, that you risk her being with child."

I just looked up at her and smiled, "Maybe I want her to be with child."

She shook her head and sat down next to me; "If she gets pregnant before you two are married your father will send her away. He will not accept his personal slaves to bear bastards."

"But if she is pregnant, then no one would have to know until we are married, then our child will be born into a marriage."

She brushed her hand against my cheek. "Why do you expect this battle be over so shortly? It will most likely last up to a year…"

I stood up, "I'll make sure it ends quickly." I said with determination, "Then I can become king, and marry Jayne. If she does become with child, no one will know until after our vows are made." I didn't know whom I was trying to convince, my mother or myself. All I know is neither of us bought it.

I met up with Jayne later in the garden. She was pulling up weeds around the vines of roses. The hedges were high, much taller than even me, no one could see us behind the maze that we call a garden. I bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled up at me and my breath stopped at the sight. _By God she was beautiful._

"Need some help, dear heart?" she just smiled and shook her head in response. I grabbed a spare pair of gloves by the shears and started pulling out weeds anyways, "Jayne?" she looked up at me with a slightly worried look on her face. She knew from the sound of my voice this was not to be happy conversation. "You haven't been feeling…odd…have you?"

She gave me a quizzical look, with a slight smirk on her face, "What on earth are you talking about?"

I looked down on the ground, "I have not been careful with you when you and I have lain together." She gave me a worried look but I knew I needed to continue, "There are ways to prevent a child being conceived, but I did not do any of those things."

She was silent for a moment looked down at the stone pathway. "You are worried that I maybe with child?"

"Yes," I said regretfully, "I am".

She looked back up at me with tears in her eyes, "So am I." She took a deep breath composed herself, "But it is too soon to know for sure." She looked back at me, "What would happen if I was?"

I brushed my hand across her cheek, pushing her hair behind her shoulder. "We keep it hidden until I return. Then we will get married and we'll announce it to the kingdom." I kissed her gently on the cheek.

"So you do not wish me to get rid of it?" she asked with a hint of shock.

"Of course not!" I pulled her close to me so she was leaning back into me, "I would never ask you to do such a thing." I kissed the side of her head near the temple, "All will be well. I promise, dear heart. I will be home soon after leaving; you won't even know I was gone." I pulled her head up so our lips met, "Then we will be married." She nodded her head, but I'm not sure if she believed me or not.

**A/N-**My fiancé is coming up soon on a vacation, because he is in the army we rarely get to see each other and this might be the last time I see him before he gets deployed. So I most likely will not update until he has left. I don't want to waste a single moment with him. I'm sorry everyone. I'll try to get one up as soon as he leaves. Also all ideas are welcome. If you would like to see something happen please tell me, I just may put it in.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-** thank you so much to all of you who reviewed. I know it's been awhile and honestly I have no excuse beyond I was just being lazy. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

000  
**Jayne-**

I scrubbed the floor fiercely, not caring about the tears that soaked my cheeks. My hands were blistering, and starting to bleed, but I couldn't feel the pain. The sobs were racking my body as Lance came through the door, near tears himself. He knelt down on the floor next to me, pulling my body close, trying to kiss away my tears, but it was no use, they could not be stopped.

"Jayne, please, I'll be back." He said, rubbing my back and sides, trying to calm me, "Love, please I can't leave you like this."

I looked up at him for the first time. I must have looked terrible, red eyes, tear stained cheeks, hair everywhere. But he just kissed me lightly on the mouth, not a word did he speak of my disheveled look. "I'm sorry, Lance. I'm truly sorry. I try so hard to be strong for you, but I cannot. I do not want you to go today. I want you here with me. I need you here with me." I kissed him hard on this mouth with no warning, kissing his neck next and the top of his chest. I could hear him inhale sharply at the contact and feel him harden through my skirts.

He pushed me back slightly, "No love, not here."

I looked up at him, tears still falling from my eyes, "Please, Lance, I need it."

He took my hand in his and led me quickly to his bedroom chambers, with me rushing behind him, practically being dragged, wiping the tears from my face with my free hand.

The second we got through the door and slammed it shut, he had me up against the door, kissing me passionately.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Jayne." He whispered against my mouth in a raspy voice, before crushing his mouth against mine again.

I ran my hands through his short hair, stepping up on tip toes to become closer to him. He pressed his hands into the small of my back, pulling my lower body closer to his, then with a never-by-your-leave he swiftly picked me up and carried me over to the bed, not once taking his lips off of mine.

Lance placed me gently onto his bed and began to work the ties on the side of my dress, while I pulled his shirt out of his pants. He slipped my dress down to my waist as I helped him pull his shirt over his head, immediately pushing myself up to kiss his chest. I couldn't get enough of his body. He looked like a reincarnation of one of the old Gods.

Lance must have been just as eager to touch me as well, because he gently pushed me back down on the bed and began kissing my stomach, up to my breasts, teasing me with his teeth and tongue. When his mouth landed on my nipples, I arched into him, moaning.

I couldn't take much more of this, I needed to feel him completely. The grief made me impatient to feel that connection with him, "Lance…please…" I begged,

He understood my unspoken request, and quickly finished undressing us. He moved between my legs and at last joined with me, as I cried out. _Oh to love this man…_

000  
**Lance-**

I had her wrapped in my arms, and I couldn't imagine letting her go. I didn't want to leave, and wasn't sure how I'd walk out of the gates of the city. Before I began this relationship with her, I was almost excited before battle, yes a bit terrified, but excited as well. It was a rush to be on the field. But now with Jayne, naked in my arms, I no longer felt protecting my country was the most important thing in my life. She was all I wanted, nothing more. If I had to give up everything to be with her I would, without a second thought.

I kissed her lightly on the cheek, and brushed her hair behind her ear, "I have to go Jayne." Tears started welling up in her eyes, and I felt my own as well. I didn't know how to be brave anymore.

She kissed me lightly on the lips, than inhaled, gathering her composure. "I shall be strong for you Lance." And I'm afraid that's when I lost it, I gathered her in my arms and rested my head on her shoulders, and sobbed. Never before have I done such a thing, crying was a woman's job after all. But in that moment, I felt like a child that just wanted to hide in their room. Once I composed myself a bit, I got up off the bed and began to put my armor on. With one last kiss, I left, looking back for only a second to see Jayne, lying in my bed. _When I get back, that's the sight I'll see every day,_ I thought as I shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

000  
**Jayne-**

I ran from the kitchen and into the back where the animals were kept, barely in time, before I emptied the contents of my stomach. Tears stung my cheeks as I placed my hand on my stomach. It had been three moons since Lance had left, and I knew exactly what the problem was. My stomach had grown slightly, but not enough for anyone to notice, except maybe Queen Bethany who looked often at me, her eyes looking for an answer.

I missed Lance, and needed him here with me. Not only for emotional support, but for the fact that if I did not marry him before the king found out about the child I would be sent away. If I were simply slave who worked in the fields or in the kitchens, then a child out of wedlock would not be a problem. But any slave who worked near the nobles, were expected to abide by their rules as well as the rules of a slave. A slave in my station had to be formal in every way, and having a bastard child was anything but that.

I stood up and brushed my hair back, wiping the tears from my eyes. I took a leather string that was wrapped around my wrist, and tied it around my hair into a ponytail. I headed back towards the kitchens, but not before Joyce, the head chef, walked into my path. She held out the tray for me that had the food I was to take upstairs to Leah, and then she squinted her eyes looking me up and down.

"You have been awfully sick lately, Jayne." I just nodded my head and tried to walk past her but she held my arm, she had a sympathetic look in her eyes as she spoke "There are potions for such" she paused, "problems."

I smiled, "Thank you, Joyce, but I am fine, really." I gave another smile, but I was sure it didn't quite meet my eyes. She just let me be on my way without another word and I was grateful for that. But all I could think was, _how many others could tell? How long could I keep this from the King? _

000  
**Lance-**

The words "They're absolutely malicious animals, aren't they Lance?" drew my attention back to the room and from my wandering thoughts of Jayne. I nodded in agreement and started to pace my tent.

"We have to find a way to take them by surprise." I started, scratching the back of my head, "I'd suggest coming in from the back, but that would involve an extra six moons, due to the amount of walking and preparing we'd have to do. It has to be discreet, which means we'd have to go far out of our way to trap them." I sighed and looked up at the man that stood in front of me. My dear friend, Zeke, and my second in command, "What do you suggest?"

He sighed as well "We go in from the back. Though I wish there was a way to make it quicker." I placed my hands out onto the table that was in front of me, as if to stabilize myself. "Lance?" I heard him say faintly.

"Yes?" I replied without looking up.

"Is there something you're hiding from me?" he asked cautiously, "I've never seen you so…restless…in battle before or so eager to get back home." He tilted his head to the side and smirked, "Tell me, is there a lady you forgot to mention to your friend?"

I just shook my head and exhaled in mocked annoyance, "I would never miss an obnoxious noble woman, you know that as well I." It was the only honest answer I was willing to give. I almost wished I could tell him about Jayne, and as much as trusted him, I couldn't risk someone overhearing.

I walked out of the tent, and past the soldiers who were either practicing, or laughing together, sharpening their swords. I walked into the forest and leaned up against a tree, running my hands through my hair in frustration. I felt the aggravation well up in me and I felt the need to hit something, anything. I wanted Jayne, I need Jayne. I wanted to feel her smooth, tan skin against mine. I wanted her sweet voice to whisper loving words into my ear. As always I couldn't get her out of my head. I was driving myself crazy with these torturing thoughts. _Is love always so harsh?_


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Yes it's been a long LONG time since I've written anything. Let's just say it's been a long year and a half of pregnancy, deployment, marriage, moving, and babies. I could go into it all but really it would probably bore you. Just know I am back and ready to continue this story along with my others. I'm also probably going to rewrite many of my stories. I won't be changing the plot line but I will try to make the writing itself a lot more enjoyable to read. Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

000

**Jayne-**

It was going to happen at some point or another and it finally did. I was ordered to meet the king and queen in the royal throne room. The slave that brought me the message gave a reassuring smile to me that didn't quite make it up all the way. We both knew that you were not asked to meet with the king and queen for a thank you. You were asked when punishment was due.

I tried to uncover all my strength as I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I walked slowly down the hallways towards the room. I felt like I was walking through limbo, everything seemed dead and silent. If there were people around me I did not notice. In my mind I was alone.

I took another deep breath and opened the door of the throne room and walked in. Queen Bethany gave me a faint smile that resembled the one the slave with the message to meet her, gave me. The king's face was hard as a rock and his scowl, that was a permanent part of his features, seemed to be even deeper in this moment.

"I assume you know why you are here, _Jayne_?" He asked me saying my name in a disgusted voice. I nodded my head in response. I knew exactly why I was here. "And I assume you know the rules I have laid out about these matters." Again I nodded, speaking was too hard. "If you wish to plead your case do so now." He ordered.

I knew there was no point in pleading my case. Doing so would simply be for his amusement. Even if the accusations against myself weren't true he would still punish me. He just enjoying showing off his power and I didn't feel like giving him the satisfaction. "No, Your Majesty, I do not wish to plead my case. I am guilty."

I noticed the Queen Bethany's face turn the other when she heard this. She obviously did not want to go through this ordeal; it was too much for her. This made me feel even guiltier. I had never wanted to hurt her. I never wanted to hurt anyone. But I had by being selfish.

"Then there is nothing else to do but banish you, slave. You and your bastard child are no longer allowed on these lands."

I broke down then and cried and Bethany seemed to forget for a moment her husband was there and rushed down to hug me. She rubbed my back and told me it would be alright over and over again. Then turned to her husband, "We cannot kick this poor girl onto the streets." I could not see her expression because I still had my head down, but by the tone of her voice it was not a pleasant one.

"And why is that, _wife?_" He used the exact same tone for the word wife as he did Jayne. I wondered how she could be with a man that could actually speak to her like he speaks to a slave.

"You know very well why, Cole. I gave you that answer last night."

He laughed at this, "So a slave woman claims that our son got her with child and we must believe it?" He shook his head mocking Bethany, "Lance would never bed a woman and risk her becoming with child. He is smarter than that and he knows the ways around it."

Her temper was growing I could tell. I think she knew this was a losing battle but her pride refused to allow her to quit, "All men lose intelligence when they fall in love and our son has fallen hard for this woman. Even a blind man could see it."

I wondered if that was true. Was our relationship never as secret as we thought? I looked back up at the King who seemed as if he was holding back every urge to break something. I was thankful he was trying, because I knew who would be the first to feel his fist in this room. "My son is not the father of this child and that is the end of it. I will never say it again. My punishment for this slave woman is the same." He turned to me and I forced to meet his eyes, "Pack up your things. I'll send for guards to escort you to the outskirts of our lands. It'll be a long ride."

Right after saying this he stormed past us forcing us both to move. I wondered how he could be angry when he won. I was going and there was no one to protect me from that. He'd have everything he wants for his son. He'd become king, married to a noblewoman, and she'd give him a son to rule the kingdom. The thought nearly killed me, and I start crying hard right then. Bethany grabbed onto me and sat me down on the steps leading up to the thrones as I cried harder. How could I never see him again? He was like air to me.

"Shhh. It'll be okay. I will help you." She brushed my hair back and pulled out a handkerchief for me to use. I tried to calm myself down a bit so I could hear her words. It was doing no one any good having me cry like a young child. "I already have someone meeting you at the end of our lands to take care of you."

I looked up at her, "Who?" I had no family or friends. Especially no one outside of Benbourgh. Who would meet me out there? Why?

She brushed my hair back, "I cannot say right now, not here. Just know someone will be there and they will support you and your child." She walked over to a stand with a pitcher of water and glasses and poured some water in one and handed it to me, "You have to stay calm. The stress is not good for your child. And I don't want my grandchild to be distressed." She smiled at that and I tried to return it.

"Now, you told me once you would wait forever for Lance, is that true?"

I nodded, "Of course."

She smiled, "Good. Then listen to my plan. In one year to the day you will meet Lance at the church in the town you will be living in." I tried to interrupt her to ask what church she meant, but she broke me off, "You'll see. The little village I am sending you to only has one church. There will be no other option. Meet him at noon. He will be there, because I will tell him where you are and he'll come for you, and your child."

"But what if the war lasts longer?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"Then I will send a messenger in his place. But rest to sure you will hear something that day. You will not be left banished for long."

I was amazed by how she thought this through completely. There was no flaw in her plan. She really cared about my child and I. I stood up from the step and hugged her. She hugged back harder not seeming to want to let go and I thought for a moment that this was what a mother would do if she found out she would not see her child for a long time.

I pulled back and looked her in the eyes, she had tears, "Thank you, truly."

000

**Lance-**

I smelled of death and blood but I didn't care as I helped Zeke carry another young soldier into the tent we attempted to save the wounded. I dragged the boy over to a cot and placed him on it as I called over one of the many men of medicine. I stepped away as he inspected the boy. I looked around to see men screaming in pain and more coming in. Dead bodies were being stacked outside of the flap of the tent until we found time to bury them. This was hell.

I asked the man if he needed anything else from me and he shook his head. So I grabbed Zeke's arm and pulled him out to my tent where my two generals were.

"Give me some good news." I yelled as I threw off my armor and grabbed some water, drinking it down in one gulp.

"Actually, Your Highness, they're bound to surrender soon. Their men are dying four to our one. They won't last long."

I sighed, "It better not, or else I'll be taking my men back home to come up with a better plan. We've already taken too many husbands and sons from our country." After saying this I stormed out just to have Zeke follow me.

"Tell me what on earth has gotten into you," He was practically running to keep up with my long, furious strides and finally he grabbed my arm to pull me back to face him, "I've never seen you so emotional over a battle."

"I'm just sick of seeing my countrymen dead on the field." I responded annoyed, "Is that wrong?"

"No," He answered. I could tell he was trying to find the right words to say, "But you've always seen those deaths as deaths for your country. You realized these men would die for their king and their home and your life made sense. It seems like you have lost your way."

I shook my head at this, "Maybe I'm starting to realize my people should not have to sacrifice for their country. They're country should sacrifice for them."

Zeke sighed, "That may sound ideal, but the country is only land made up of people. These men _are_ Benbourgh and that's why they are defending it on the field. They are protecting themselves and their families."

I let out a long breath that I felt like I was holding in for centuries, "You're right. But it doesn't make it any easier."

Zeke crossed his arms over his chest, "Are you sure there is no woman back home who brought out this annoying sensitive side in you?"

"Of course not." I said as I turned to walk away.

"Not even Jayne?" I heard him say to my back. I stopped for a moment and turned back to him.

"What did you say?"

He walked up to me and I looked around to make sure no one was around to listen. If we were going to have this conversation I had to make sure no one heard.

"I've seen the way you look at her Lance. It's obvious you're in love with her." His voice lowered. He as well realized how this was information that could not get out, "Now all I want to know is if you intend on acting on these feelings?" I raked my hands through my hair and couldn't help but smirk at the good memories. "I'll take that as a yes."

I nodded still smiling, "When I am made king I'll make her my wife. Nothing will ever stand between us again."

First Zeke's expression was full of worry. Then it switched to a smile, "Then I wish the best of luck to you and her. I better be your best man."

I smiled and gave him a huge hug something I hadn't done since we were kids. "Who else would I pick?"


	7. Chapter 7

000

**Jayne-**

The cart that I was travelling in stopped abruptly at the edge of a forest. I could see a vast amount of prairie continuing what would be the rest of the way. I looked over to the two other exiles in the cart to see if they knew where we were, but they gave no knowledge of it. It had been a long two and a half weeks traveling to get to the ends of the country, and I assumed this was it. Why else would we stop in the broad daylight in the middle of nowhere? We had just had a rest three hours ago.

The two soldiers accompanying the driver jumped out of the front to unlock the latch at the back of the cart. The two other exiles grabbed their packs quickly and got out of the cart. I looked around to see if there was anyone around to come meet me, as the queen promised, but I saw no one.

One of the soldiers held his hand out to me, "This is the end, miss." He gave a sympathetic smile at my nervous expression.

I reached down for my own pathetic little pack and took the soldier's hand, allowing him to lift me down. I kept looking around trying to see if anyone had appeared. No such luck. I sighed heavily.

"We have to get going now." The other soldier said, "Take care of yourself, Jayne." I nodded. It was the first time either one of them used my name. They respectfully called me "ma'am or miss" the entire journey. It seemed that this was their way of keeping their job impersonal. I actually felt quite bad for them. They were kind men.

The rocks made a crunching sound as the cart took off back the way it came. I waited at the edge of the forest, staring at it until it was out of sight. I swung around a few times, again trying to catch the glimpse of anyone. But no one was in sight. Even the two men who came with me.

There was a large rock not too far away, sitting in the field. So I trudged through a small amount of prairie and climbed on top of it. I sighed, pulling my knees in and tracing the dents in the rock.

Suddenly I heard the tall grass being stepped on and I turned to see the other two exiles. The look on their face made me jump off the rock. They grinned devilishly, licking their lips.

"Pretty little thing, aren't yah?" The bigger man said, moving towards me as I moved back, "My friend and I have been impatiently waiting for our destination since we saw that you'd be accompanying us. We knew those soldiers wouldn't let us touch a hair on your head, let alone the rest of you. So we were forced to wait." Again he licked his lips as he reached for me.

I ran the other direction just to smack into the smaller, darker man's chest. He grabbed me tightly by my arms, "The King forced us out here, without even a single fruit to our name. Why? Just because we like to take what we want from pretty girls, such as yourself. He knew we would not survive. But at least he gave us a treat."

I kicked him in his groin to try to loosen his grip, but all that landed me as a slap across the face, sending me to the ground. Thankfully I landed on my back and not my stomach.

"Bitch! You'll pay for that." The man I kicked said between gritted teeth.

The other man came over on top of me. I kicked, clawed, hit, bit…anything I could possibly do to defend myself. But his face kept coming closer and his awful breath forced me to turn my face to the side. _Sending me off with rapists? He knew and he did it on purpose. Could he really be so cruel as to set me up like this? _

Out of nowhere I heard a whizzing noise and the smaller man who had been still trying to recover from the kick to the groin, toppled over. I looked over and saw an arrow standing out of his back.

"What in hell is…" The man on top of me began then all of sudden an arm wrapped around his chest and another hand held a dagger to his throat.

"Get off her now." I heard whispered into my attacker's ear, and he stumbled back trying to prevent the dagger from cutting his throat. As soon as he was off of me the man that held him showed no mercy, he raked the dagger across his throat and blood sprayed everywhere, spotting my dress. I screamed moving back away from what I could only imagine being more danger.

He turned to look at me, grabbing a white cloth from his pocket and wiping the blood of the dagger clean. "I'll assume you're Jayne?" He said nonchalantly. All I could do was nod my head, trying to decide if I should trust him because he saved me, or run because he just killed two men.

He walked a few paces to where a bow laid and swung it over his shoulders, "I'm Drake. I'm here to pick you up and bring you to your father." I'm sure my mouth fell open in shock. Not that he seemed to notice as he walked over to me and helped me up.

"My…what?" I asked. _Surely_ I had to have heard wrong.

"Your father. I'm picking you up for him. The Queen made an arrangement with him. I thought she was to tell you?"

I shook my head, "No…she never said my father." I couldn't wrap my head around this concept. My father who had walked out on us when I was just a toddler, is here? And the Queen knew this?

"Well come on. Let's get going then. So can make it back in time for mid meal." He started walking, but my legs were stuck to the ground I was in such shock. He turned back to me, "Are you coming on your own? Or will I have to drag you? I don't have all day…"

I nodded, reaching down to grab my pack and followed him not sure if I was truly ready to meet this man who Drake claimed to be my father.

We walked about a mile through the edge of the forest just a bit off of the clearing. Drake attempted to keep a conversation going with jokes, but I didn't have much of a response. Not only did I have too many thoughts racing through my brain, but I've never been much of a talker. I learned early on as a slave that's it's better to be quiet and invisible.

"Here we are." Drake announced as the trees opened up into a small village.

I remembered what Lady Queen Bethany said, "Where is the church?"

Drake turned to me smirking, "That's not what I expected to be the first thing to come out of your mouth. Do you have sins you wish to repent?"

I prevented myself from rolling my eyes that comment, "No." I answered without going any further. I wasn't sure if I'd like this boy.

We started walking through a small amount of grass, then onto a gravel road. Drake pointed to a small building on our right, "Well that's it right there. The Father's name is James. You'll meet him tonight."

I nodded, not sure how that would go about. Slaves weren't normally church goers. Most of us believed in God, but we were not religious. We were not welcome at the church. The nobles claimed we'd taint it. If we were allowed in there it was simply to clean or serve food on holy days. Nothing more.

Drake began to point things out as we walked down the road, but I didn't hear much of it. People on the streets said hello to him as he walked by and he seemed to know everyone's name. Which either meant he had a job of importance or the town was just small. From the looks of it I was sure it was the latter.

We finally stopped at the other end of the town where the homes became a little more scattered, and walked up to a cottage made out of stone.

"Here we are." Drake said pushing open the door. I stood still a few feet from the door. "Well aren't you coming?"

I sighed, "I suppose I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

**Authors Note:** Sorry no Lance in this chapter. I couldn't think of what to do with him sadly. I'm having major writers block as I'm getting back into writing this story. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** This chapter is dedicated htr17. My best reviewer =)

000

**Jayne-**

I took a steady breath as I walked through the door that Drake was holding open for me. I was hit with the smell of fresh bread and I realized how hungry I was. I heard the thump of Drake placing his bow down on the ground. He came up behind me and grabbed my pack startling me.

"Sorry, I just wished to put this down for you." I nodded and the pack slipped out of my hands as I started walking further into the home, looking at everything.

Though the furniture was not that of the palace, it was quaint and looked comfortable. There was a large fireplace with a kettle in it. I could see stew cooking in there and the smell of many different flavors invaded my nostrils. _So he's most certainly is not poor enough to starve. _I thought bitterly, as I remembered all the times Queen Bethany or Lance snuck me food because King Cole decided us slaves were getting too spoiled, therefore cutting off our food for a few days.

I turned around as I heard the back door slam. A tall man, along with a light haired woman came through the door. The man stopped suddenly when he saw me.

"Jayne…" He said in a whisper. I just stared at him, not making any movement or sound. No one needed to introduce me. I knew who he was.

The woman behind him put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a slight push towards me. He reached out his arms as he started walking to me and I stepped back a few paces, "Jayne…it's me. You're father. Don't you remember me?"

I laughed at that, "You left when I was four. There aren't many memories of you for me to recount." He looked hurt and stayed silent for a moment.

I took this time to look him up and down. He was tall, almost as tall as Lance. His skin was pale and his facial features hard. If it weren't for his golden eyes and dark curly hair that was only starting to turn gray, no one would ever guess we were related. I was thankful for that.

"I'm sorry I left. I truly am." He took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling as if it would help give him the right words, "I just couldn't stay there any longer. I couldn't stay under the control of the of a heartless king. I begged your mother to come with me. But she wouldn't. She thought it would be better for you and your sister to stay somewhere stable. Even if it was as slaves. She was worried we'd never find a home."

My mouth flew open at such cowardly words, "So you just left her…you just left us? Because she wouldn't subject her two young children to wander as fugitives? You know the penalty for a slave that runs away. You wanted that for your wife and daughters?" My fists were clenched and I'm sure there would be marks in my palms from my nails.

"I wouldn't have let us get caught." He defended himself raising his voice a bit. Something told me he was trying to justify it to himself more than me, "It would have been better."

"So instead of admitting that you made a selfish act to leave so you could have freedom, you're sitting here insulting my mother?! The woman who raised me? The woman who wasn't willing to put myself and my younger sister in harm's way for her freedom?" He seemed taken back and I was as well. I wasn't known for outbursts. This was a side of me I had never seen before. I was just so angry and who here had the authority to stop me? No one.

"What's going on out here?" A new voice said. I turned to see an elderly woman standing in the doorway of a bedroom, "What is all this shouting for?" She walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder turning to my father "Evan, this young woman is carrying a child in her body. Upsetting her causes harm to herself and the baby. Is that what you want?"

He looked down at the ground like a child being scolded, "No Mary, it isn't at all."

"Good." I turned to the lady who I had never met before but still came to my defense. She smiled warmly at me, "I'm Mary, dear." She looked me up and down, still smiling, "I'm sure you're starved after that long trip. Come sit down and have something to eat." She pulled me to the kitchen area and sat me down on a wooden chair, "Drake would you get the bowls out? Helen," She said turning to the woman who came in with our father, "Please scoop the stew into the bowls if you will. I'm sure we're all ready to eat."

I looked at Helen closer as she walked over to the kettle at the stove. She looked to be in her thirties, maybe just a few years younger than my father. She wasn't overly tall, but taller than me. She was pretty, not exceptionally gorgeous, but pretty nonetheless. I noticed she looked a lot like Drake and I turned to look at him where he was handing bowls to Helen having her scoop the stew in.

He must have read my mind because he said, "Helen is my elder sister."

They both brought over the food and place a bowl in front of each of us as they sat down with their own.

"So Jayne, I hear you stirred up quite a bit of drama back in Benbourgh." Mary said looking at me with a smile, I looked down at the table in shame, "Oh child no one will judge you here. Your Queen made sure we knew the truth and not just what the king wants everyone to believe. You're a brave woman."

I'm sure I turned slightly pink at the compliment, "You're too kind." I grabbed the spoon next to my bowl and took my first bite. I could honestly say it was the best stew I had ever had. We were never fed anything like this at the palace, "This is amazing." I raved, taking another bite. Mary smiled at the compliment.

"Church is tonight, Jayne." Helen started, "Do you feel up to going?"

I looked around the table slightly confused, "I have never been to church before…would I even be allowed in?"

Helen smiled slightly "Of course. The church denies access to no one. What would make you think you wouldn't be allowed there?" I met my father's eyes with that comment. He knew where that thought came from, unlike the rest of the table. I shrugged, not wishing to share stories of a world she obviously never had anything to do with. I realized this year might be even harder than I thought. This place seemed too different.

"I suppose I'll go then." I turned to look at my father again, "As long as I wouldn't be imposing."

"Of course you wouldn't be!" Mary reassured me, "This is your home now. You should meet the other villagers." She patted my hand across the table, "You'll get used to this place soon. Don't worry, dear."

I smiled but secretly hoped I wouldn't have to. I just wanted to get by until Lance came and got me. I would never be home until I was with him.

000

**Lance-**

I cupped my hand in the bowl of water and tossed it on my face trying to clear as much debris as possible off of it. I shut my eyes tightly, breathing deeply. I tried to focus on anything else, anything other than this place. I wanted to pretend for a moment that I was back with Jayne.

One of my generals came into the tent through the flap, standing a respectful distance from me and waiting to be addressed, "What is it?"

He cleared his throat, "An informant has told us Geleva is moving a week's journey west to recuperate before they attack again. If we follow them we can take them off guard, eliminating them completely."

I turned around and he raised his eyebrow at me waiting for my response, "How long will that battle be?"

"A week…maybe two tops. They're shock and low numbers are on our side." He responded.

"And how long will it take us to pack up and get there?" I continued my cold tone. My generals decided long ago they knew better than me. After all, I'm just the spoiled prince.

"Three weeks."

I nodded my head and sighed. After a few long minutes I answered, "Well give the orders then. We'll start packing in two days. Let's give the men a break."

He looked like he was about to argue the last part and then thought better of it when he saw my hard expression, "Yes, Your Highness." He answered instead and I heard the flap open and close.

I sighed again, sitting down on my make shift bed. I dropped my head into my hands. It had been seven months now since I left. I wondered everyday what Jayne was doing and how she was. I could only imagine right now she was cleaning a mess from my sister or serving my family a meal. I wanted to be there for her. I wanted to pull her away from her duties for a couple hours. I wanted to share my night under the waterfall with her. _Oh God, I'll lose my mind soon_, I thought rubbing my eyes. _Just a little bit longer, and I'll be home with my love. Just a little bit longer…_

**Authors Note: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always read and review =)


	9. Chapter 9

000

**Jayne-**

My belly had grown tremendously as I was now in my eighth month. There was a glow about me at this point that kept me in high spirits, even with the loneliness I felt about not having Lance with me. Besides, just eight more moons until I'd meet him at the church and all would be well again. The thought brought a smile to my face.

"What are you thinking about?" Drake asked me pulling me out of my thoughts and back to the small market we were walking around.

I've lived here for four months now and had to say I enjoy this village very much. The town was a part of neighboring country of Benbourgh called Highlands. Though they're lands touched geographically speaking, they shared nothing else. Slavery was against their laws and morals, and they cared more about taking care of their own people than conquering other lands. Benbourgh was so obsessed with expanding they neglected their people, resulting in depression and over all rudeness from the vast majority of the population. That wasn't the case here. These men and women were taken care of, therefore they loved one another.

"My future." I answered with a smile on my face.

He returned the smile, "And what pray tell is in that future?"

I ran my hand across my stomach, "A family."

He raised his eyebrows at me, "You have a family now."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Just because he's my father does not make him family."

He picked up a tomato from a stand, inspecting it "True…but he loves you…as does Mary and Helen. And I think you love them as well. Isn't that what a family is?"

"I suppose…" I answered shrugging.

Honestly, a part of me resented the three of them (Drake, Helen, and Mary) even though they have been nothing but kindness itself to me. My father was there for them when he wasn't there for me.

When he first got to this town after wandering he met Mary, an elderly lady with no family to help her and too much pride to take handouts from the other villagers. But she wasn't able to take care of herself anymore. There was no one to chop her wood to make a fire, no one to run errands and get food that was too heavy for her to carry, no one to live for. When my father came stumbling into town years ago he made a deal with her: he'd take care of the things she couldn't do and in return she'd give him a place to stay. Her pride could handle that so she agreed.

A few more years later he saved Helen and Drake from a life of abuse. You see when they're parents died Helen decided to marry a much older man for money. After all she was all of the sudden responsible for a little boy. The man she chose beat her and Drake for years before my father found out. I was never told the full story, but one I guess Helen's husband had an "accident" afterwards and died. That's when they moved into the cottage as well.

"We're just not the family you want." My head snapped up at this. I never meant to hurt his feelings. He laughed at my face, "It's alright. I understand. You want your prince. That's perfectly understandable. But I just want you to know, if he doesn't come for you, it's not the end of the world. You have a family here."

My face turned to anger then, "How dare you say that…as if he won't come here for me."

He shrugged it off, which annoyed me even further. _What a pompous ass…he knew nothing of my relationship with Lance._ "It's just men will tell a woman anything to bed her…promises of marriage is one of the most common lies."

"Oh…and do you know because you've told these lies yourself?" I answered crossing my arms across my chest.

He gave a cocky smile at that, "No. My winning personality and charming looks make women throw themselves at me without having to promise them anything." I rolled my eyes at him and he kissed me on the cheek, "Just wait, Jayne. You'll fall for me as well someday." The last part no longer sounded like a joke…

000

**Lance-**

"Here pound in that stake and I'll pound this one." Zeke answered as he came over to help me put up my tent after his. Normally I didn't need help, but I felt all out of sorts today.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked after we finished and I leaned over, grimacing in pain.

I nodded my head, "I think so…I've just been having this weird pain in my stomach all day."

He walked over to me and helped me stand up, "Did you get hit in the stomach during the move."

I shook my head having a hard time finding my voice, "No, not that I recall." I sighed as the pain started disappearing. I stood up and looked at him, "It's the strangest thing. It's like something is tightening around my stomach and then after a couple minutes it's over, just to come back again in a few more minutes."

He held onto my shoulders and walked me over to the opening of the tent, "I'm getting you the physician."

I shook him off of me, "No I'm fine. "

He pulled me into the tent anyways and forced me to lie down on the cot. I didn't have much energy to bother protesting, "No I am getting the physician." Zeke replied, "You just lay here."

000

**Jayne-**

"I can't do it!" I yelled which was completely out of my character, "I can't, I can't…I've been pushing too long."

Mary grabbed my hand and forced me to look into my eyes, "Yes you can and you will." She said in a firm voice.

Helen and the two midwives of the town, Katherine and Janeen, were at the bottom of the bed coaxing me, "Sweetie, just one more push and the baby will be here." Helen replied.

So with I closed my eyes, and I gathered all the strength I had left and pushed. In just that moment I felt absolute relief and collapsed back on the bed, trying to catch my breath. I looked up to see Katherine holding up the most beautiful child in the world. I smiled and tears starting running down my cheek. They placed the child down on a small table that had linens on top of it, and began to clean out the baby's mouth, making the them cry.

Helen was smiling as well at the child. She turned to me, "She's beautiful, Jayne."

My smile grew wider, "She?" The midwives and her nodded.

I looked up at Mary who brushed my sweaty hair out of my face. "You did well, my dear."

After looking over the child, they pronounced her perfectly healthy. The midwives wrapped her in a light green blanket I had been working on for several months now. Finally they brought her over to me, putting her in my arms.

I grabbed a hold of her little hand, as her sobs slowed down and turned into hiccups. Her skin was lighter toned, not tan like mine, and the small fuzz of hair on top of her head reflected Lance's blonde. Her eyes were gray, like most newborns, but you could almost see specs of gold in them. She was perfect.

I looked up to all the women in the room smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I was so proud of her already.

Mary broke the silence first, "What shall you name her?"

I looked back at my daughter and thought for a minute, "Lily. Her name is Lily."

000

**Lance-**

"And your sure that you haven't felt any of the pains since I last visited?" the physician asked. He had been here an hour ago to see why I was having the stomach pains, but couldn't figure it out so he decided to leave me alone and then check on me in an hour. By the time he came back they were completely gone.

"No, not a single one." I replied, "Do you have any idea of what it could be?"

He scratched his head, obviously trying to think of any answer, "Not a single one. Maybe it was just an odd stomach ache, caused by some of this old meat we have been serving."

I nodded, "Yes…that could be it." We both knew that probably wasn't the case, since none of the other men had problems. But since the pain had disappeared so no explanation was really necessary.

"Call me if anything else occurs." The physician said as he walked out of my tent.

I laid back down on the cot feeling an overwhelming since of exhaustion. _I wonder what Jayne is doing…_I thought briefly before I slipped into sleep.

**A/N: **Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get up. It's been a stressful few weeks. My daughter got a very bad case of the flu and ended up in the hospital, then there was Halloween, my youngest daughter has colic and she's been screaming nonstop, I'm trying to find a part time job, and my car broke down. Ugh. Let's hope my bad luck will end soon so I can focus more on my stories.


	10. Chapter 10

000

**Lance-**

The morning after my mysterious illness, I awoke in a better mood than I had been on this whole expedition. I couldn't tell you what it was that caused this mood, but I felt as if there was a new start a foot.

I washed up quickly with the basin and strapped on my armor to meet my men outside. Our enemies men were weakened and we had the power of surprise. As long as everything went to plan, this would be it. This would be our final battle and I could at last go home.

Right as I opened the flap of my tent I was met with a royal messenger. Right behind him were soldiers that had accompinied him from back home. Every one of them had the look of sorrow painted over their faces.

I looked at the messenger, "What is it? What news have you brought me?"

The messenger inhaled slowly as if to prepare himself, "Milord…I think it maybe best if you sit down." At this point I noticed soldiers started to turn our way in curiousity and out of the corner of my eye I noticed Zeke had appeared by my side.

"I think you should just tell me the news." He looked desperately back at the soldiers that had escorted this man then back to me.

"Her Majesty the Queen Bethany...she…" he inhaled again, "She passed a fortnight ago."

_What? No…not possible. _I tried to lean back to find something to stable me, but all I was met with was a tent canvas. Thankfully Zeke had quick reactions and caught me before I fell. "How? How did….it…happen?" the words had to be pushed out of my mouth.

"A heart attack Milord. It was very sudden." _A heart attack? My mother? But she had seemed healthy when I had left… _"The funeral has already been held. His Majesty requests that you stay to finish this here since you're so close." The messenger paused, "He says there is no need for you to come abandon mission for this reason." The words stung, but did not shock me. My father wasn't a man of emotion. He was a man of practicality.

"Tell him his wishes will be met." I responded, then looked at Zeke, "Would you mind showing them to a place of rest? I think…I think I need a moment alone before we head off for the day."

"Lance…you do not need to go out on the field today. Take some time…" I broke him off before he could finish.

"No, I will not abandon my men. I go out on the field today like every other day." He nodded, but seemed concerned.

000

**Jayne-**

"I know all mothers say so, but I truly believe you are the most beautiful baby who has ever graced this world." I cooed at Lily, as we lay on a blanket outside of the cottage.

"I think in this case the mother may very well be right." I heard from behind me and turned to smile at the person I knew the voice belonged to.

"That was a quick trip the market." I said to Drake, sitting up.

"I only needed a few things." He said taking a seat next to me, and holding his finger out for Lily to grasp. She was three weeks now and had already grown quite a bit. It's true what they say that it goes by fast. "Helen is inside right now baking cakes for the Midsummer celebration tonight."

I smiled looking up at the bright sky, "I'm excited for it. This will be the first festival I've ever gone to."

He looked at my shocked, "Ever?"

I nodded, "Well…that's not entirely true. I've served at them before, but it's not quite the same."

He shock his head, "No it is not." He responded, "Well tonight I shall make sure to escort you and lovely Lily here all around and make sure you both get the most out of the festivities."

I laughed lightly, "I'm not so sure Lily will get much out of them, but we will still happily take your offer."

He smiled at me, a sweet boyish smile that he often gave when he got something he wanted. It was no wonder all the local girls swooned over him.

I thought then of Lance, before we had fallen in love. The way he was with women and how easily he could sway a girl to fall for him even if she could only have him for one night. I remember being jealous when I saw him with the girls of court. I wasn't even sure why. Lance had been a good friend from childhood, but in no way was the possibility of us being together ever an option, yet even before we came together I still had an urgent feeling that he belong with me. _God I missed him. _

I must have stared off, because Drake put his hand on my shoulder and asked me if I was alright. "Hm?" I replied, shaking off the day dream, "Sorry, I dazed off for a second there."

"What were you thinking about?" _He sure asked that a lot._

"Nothing interesting." I sighed. Lily had fallen asleep and I marveled at the way the sun shone on her blonde hair.

"I highly doubt anything about you could not be interesting." He said.

"You sure do flatter a lot, don't you?" I said laughing, hoping to steer the conversation away from my thoughts. It had been made clear by Drake on several occasions that he thought I had just been used by Lance.

"What can I say? You make it so easy for me to."

**A/N: **I'm back! Yes it's been over a year. I'm the worst writer ever. But I'll always come back to my stories until they are finished. Don't you worry about that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lance-**

It had been three months since the death of my mother when I finally saw my kingdom on the horizon once again. I couldn't stop the large smile from spreading across my face as my home and family came into a reachable distance.

I wondered where Jayne was right now in the castle. It was around noon. She was probably serving the court in the grand hall. I silently sent a prayer up hoping she had waited for me and hadn't found someone new. A year was an awfully long time to be gone.

As we reached the courtyard my father and the household were waiting at the top of the steps. My weariness had me half dragging myself up those stairs without much hurry. I couldn't remember the last time I got a decent amount of sleep.

I hugged my father first, before I lifted up my sister who stood beside him and kissed her cheek. "Did you miss me?"

"On occasion" she teased and I couldn't help but smile.

When I got to my room I ordered a bath and rushed through it quickly before sneaking off to the slave's quarters in an attempt to find Jayne. I found it odd that I hadn't seen her face in the crowds at my arrival. I assumed she would have been there, as anxious to see me as I her.

I hadn't seen her in the slave's quarters I decided to search the royal quarters, since she would most likely be there cleaning if she was not with the other castle slaves.

After looking through the rooms in our family's chambers I finally asked a page and another slave that I didn't recognize from before I left, if they had seen her. Both shook their head and scrambled away from me. I figured I'd go back downstairs and ask around there as well and risk the rumors that would abound by a prince wondering after a slave.

On my way down the steps I ran into Leah again, bouncing her way up.

"Leah, do you know where Jayne is?"

She stopped and looked up at me with an expression of shock and pity that could rival any adult_. Oh god… _

"Jayne's been gone. Left almost a year ago."

"What?" _She left. Why would she leave? _"Why? How? Where'd she go?"

Leah shrugged. "I don't know. I just know she left."

Fear overtook me, "Did…was she hurt? Did she leave or…did…did something happen?"

Leah raised an eyebrow, "She didn't die or anything of the sorts if that's what you're implying. I saw her leave with her bag. But no one told me why. No one ever tells me why." She said the last part with a pout.

I didn't bother saying goodbye as I dashed down the stairs to the study I knew my father would be in. I swung open the door without knocking. My father's eyes turned up towards me upon my arrival, with a strong look of disapproval.

"What is it, Lance? I'm busy."

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the questions I would soon be asked. I wasn't backing down though. If anyone knew anything about Jayne's ware bouts I had to find out. "Where's Jayne?"

His eyes grew large and his face froze. At the same time he didn't look all that shocked, more disappointed. Could he have known about us?

"Jayne left about nine months ago, son." He said sighing and leaning back into his chair, hands folded across his chest. He was eyeing me, trying to figure something out. _He knows…_

"She left? To _where_?" My anger was starting to boil. What was going on? What was I not being told? "And you just let a slave escape? Because that's very much like you."

He sighed again and stood up, walking around his desk to me. "She did not _escape,_ Lance. She was granted freedom and took it."

"You expect me to believe that?" I was practically shouting at him now, "_You_ just let a slave free? _You _would never do such a thing."

His face and tone did not change. His easy tempter was staying hidden, "It was your mother's wish, son. You know how close she was to Jayne. She asked me to grant her freedom. So I did."

I closed my eyes, trying to calm down, but it wasn't working. My mother asking for Jayne's freedom did not shock me. This could have been her attempt at making sure Jayne and I could be together but… "Why would she leave?" it came out not as an angry command as I hoped, but a desperate plea for him to tell me she wasn't gone. Tell me she hadn't had left me.

"She was a slave. She was given freedom. Why would she have stuck around? What was here for her once she wasn't bound?" He looked pointedly at me and I tried to read in his eyes any dishonesty. Like always though I just saw the unreadable coldness.

His words started sinking in though. What reason would she have to stay? Myself? Of course I hoped I was enough of a reason for her, because she was enough of reason for me. But like I had thought so many times before: a year is a long time. Maybe to her I wasn't worth it? Maybe the thought of making her own life somewhere was too tempting.

But no…we had something so rare. No one could walk away from that, right? I rubbed my head at the jumbling thoughts and sat down on one of the chairs in his study.

"She wouldn't have just left…"

My father sighed and sat in the chair next to mine, "Lance, she's gone. I'm sorry if losing a…_friend_…has hurt you, but you should be thankful for this opportunity she's given you. You'll be King soon. You need to focus on finding a woman who can fill the position of Queen."

My head shot up, "She would have been a great Queen."

His eyebrows raised at this, "A slave? Do not insult our family thusly."

"As you pointed out," I replied, "She is not a slave anymore."

He patted me on the arm after a moment, " I know you're hurt but this will pass." He stood up, "Now if you excuse me I have some work to be done…"

And just like that I was dismissed. I left the room and not a second after shutting the door I punched the wall, crumbling some bits of the stone. _How could she leave…_

**Jayne-**

The days were approaching to the anniversary of day I left Benbourgh and the day I'd hear from someone about being able to return to my Lance. I prayed it would be him waiting for me at that church, but even a messenger would make me weep in happiness at this point. Not knowing was the worst.

I placed my now six month old daughter into her cradle and climbed into my own bed, sighing as I contemplated what is to become. A smile slipped over my face as I thought of Lance and our past together. A blush ran across my cheeks as I thought of the first time we kissed and then of the first time we made love. I sinked lower in my bed, willing sleep to come faster so I would be that much closer to his return.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jayne-**

I knelled at the altar of the church, tears in my eyes, praying for anything but this to be true. It was long past midnight and there was no word. Helen had come by hours ago and took Lily back to our home, telling me to stay as long as I needed, pity in her eyes for me. _Why wasn't he here? Why wasn't anyone here?_

Exhaustion and heartbreak made me fall to my side with what felt to be the millionth sob I let out this night. I felt hands on my shoulder and looked up behind me to see my golden eyes staring back at me. My father crouched down next to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck letting the tears fall freely again. I felt like I could drown in these tears. I was already suffocating after all.

"He's not coming." I managed to get out before I hugged myself closer to my father and cried harder.

He rubbed my back and pulled me close, "I know, sweetheart."

He held me for a long time while I cried, until I felt there was nothing left in me. I sagged into him, my limbs exhausted from the emotions running through me.

"I'm sorry, Jayne. I'm so sorry." He whispered and I pulled back slightly to answer him.

"I loved him more than anything on heaven or earth. I would have done anything to be with him. Why is he not here?" And at that I cried again. _Where is he?_

"I know." My father replied brushing hair from my face, "And he must have loved you too if the Queen was willing to go out of her way to find me and send you here for safety."

I looked up at me, tears spilling down my cheeks, "But?" Even as it came out of my mouth I wasn't sure if I was ready to know.

He sighed, "But things change. They change so quickly sometimes you can't see it and you already didn't have the luxury of being able to see him for over a year." I broke down again and my father pulled me close once again, "I'm so sorry. I don't wish to be harsh with you. I wish I could take this pain for you."

Again we sat there on the floor of the church for a long while until I was able to calm down. I sighed and scooted back from him. I breathed deeply, focusing solely on inhaling and exhaling, before looking up at my father, "So what do I do now?"

He gave a small smile, "You come home." He stood up and reached out his hand for me to grab. I took it.

**Lance-**

"I can't do it anymore, I need to find her." I snapped my fingers at the slave that was newly assigned to my chambers and pointed to my cup, my way of asking for more ale. When I was with Jayne I wouldn't have been so rude, but in the past three months since my father told me she left I had slipped back into my former, arrogant self. I acknowledge this and knew it wasn't right, but I flat out didn't care. I didn't care about much anymore.

Zeke sighed, holding his mug up to the slave as well, "Why do you insist on continuing to torture yourself? Just let her go."

"I can't just _let her go_! I _need _her!"

Zeke shook his head again, "She left, Lance." He leaned over putting his elbows on his knees and rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. I was frustrating him, I was frustrating everyone that came in contact with me. But like I already said, I didn't care. I couldn't care. Not with Jayne constantly in my thoughts. "Listen, I've known Jayne since we were kids. She's always been a great girl and I see how you could have fallen in love with her. But, sometimes love isn't mutual." My head shot up quickly at that, _Jayne did love me. _He seemed to realize the error of that statement and reeled back, "Or sometimes love isn't strong enough to give up an opportunity of a lifetime. An opportunity such as being able to leave the place you were strapped to since you were born. We'll never understand what it's like to be a slave, thank god. So we can't imagine the joy she must have felt to be granted that freedom. I can't blame her for it and neither should you. Just give her your blessing, and be done with her."

I jumped out of my chair and paced, mug still in hand. What number was I on anyways? I lost track a while ago. All I seemed to do lately was work and drink. Everything was a blur. "I can't let her go. She wanted to marry me, we had _plans_. I loved her and she loved me." I rubbed my hand over my eyes, "I need to find her. I need to find out what happened."

"You know what happened. Your parents granted her freedom and she left." Zeke replied.

I scoffed at that, "That's what my father says at least." Zeke sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was clearly exasperated with me, "I'm not saying that isn't true. It sounds likely enough that my mother would have pushed for her freedom and I suppose I can imagine how tempting it would have been for her to be able to leave. But I can't shake off the feeling that she wouldn't have left me. That our feelings were too strong for her to make that choice." I sat back down, "If she does want a life beyond me then I'll let her be. She deserves that respect. But I need to hear it from her. I need to find her and see what happened." I looked at Zeke pleading, "Please...will you help me find someone who can search for her?"

Zeke looked at me for a long moment before answering, "Of course."

**Jayne-**

My heart was heavy, causing me to throw myself back into any activities to keep me busy. I swept the house, gardened, cleaned our dishes, scrubbed every wall each day multiple times. All the while entertaining and doting on my darling daughter, the one person in this world I still opened my heart to. At night I'd stay up to do mending on the household's clothes or reading to Lily who was normally long past sleep. I rarely slept myself. Lying in bed waiting for sleep was filled with thoughts of Lance and when I slept I dreamt of him too, horrible dreams that involved him tangled in the arms of another woman.

The first week I had checked into the church just in case, hoping that something had just delayed him. But nothing, no word. Sometimes I worried that something terrible had befallen on him, but him being a Prince and heir we would have heard something, even if I was now in a different country. That kind of news travels fast.

So I had to accept that fact that I was rejected by the man I had loved with everything I had inside of me. I didn't want to let go of the idea that I was something to him, that I had mattered to him, especially when I had given him my body and bore his child. But what other explanation was there? Men lied all the time to get a woman in bed, why was I any different? After all I was only a slave, what else would a prince want from me?

But still the way he looked at me…

_No, _I'm not going to go there. Those thoughts were forbidden or at least that's what I told myself. My thoughts seemed to have their own personality as of late.

"Hello, Gorgeous." I heard from above me and I looked up from my place on the ground where I was planting some new seeds for fall's harvest. I gave Drake a small smile as he sat down next to me and began to help. "She's really getting some speed there." He said pointing to where seven month old Lily was crawling next to the beds.

I gave a genuine smile at that, "Yes, ever since learning to crawl she seems determined to perfect it. I have a feeling she'll be hard to keep up with soon."

"Well with the way you like to keep busy, you'll probably welcome that." He teased at me and I shot him a glare that only lasted a minute, before I smiled and shook my head.

"I don't hear anyone complaining about my need to be busy." I replied.

He laughed, "Yeah because you do all our chores. I don't think a single member of this household is opposed to this new found motivation."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "So where have you been all morning anyways? I haven't seen you around."

"Like you notice where I am." He said.

"Believe it or not I do on occasion notice where you are." I said in an almost flirtatious way. Did I really just do that?

He gave one of those large charming smiles of his before replying, "I was the neighbors put up a new fence. Their sheep have been escaping from their old pen it was so worn."

I smiled at him, "And knowing you, you put in this labor for no charge." He shrugged, "You're a good man. You're always helping others."

"What can I say? I'm just naturally charming." He flirted.

"And also so modest." I laughed.

"Why don't you ask Helen to look after Lily tomorrow. I have a place I want to show you."

I looked at him quizzically, "Where?"

"It's a surprise." He teased.

I looked away from him, "I don't know…"

"Don't deny me this request Jayne…" he begged, "You could use some fun and I think it would be good for you."

I sighed, he was right I suppose. I should start having some fun again if I want to try to move on with my life. There has to be a life beyond Lance out there, doesn't there?

"Alright, I'll go with you to your mysterious place." I agreed, even though it almost felt like I was betraying Lance. _You're just spending time with a friend,_ I told myself, _besides Lance abandoned you. You can't betray what's not yours._

**Lance-**

The man in front of me bowed lowly and addressed me formally, but still managed to keep an air of importance at the same time. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes, _where did Zeke find this man?_

"Your Grace, I am Harold Bonnfed, how may I be of service?" the tone he used when he spoke made me want to shove him against the wall and knock him down off his obvious pedestal. But I was desperate and according to Zeke and I's research he was the best. That's probably why he thought he could be so arrogant.

"I need someone found." I replied instead.

"That is my specialty, Your Grace. What information can you give me about this person?" he asked.

I sighed, "Her name is Jayne."

"Last name?" he asked interrupting me before I could give more of a description.

"None. She is a slave." He raised his eyebrows at that and you could almost see his interest peaking tenfold. Good, interest tended to motivate a person more, "She was born and raised here as a personal slave to my mother. My father _claims _to have granted her freedom over a year ago and she has not been seen around the kingdom since."

His interest seemed to have climbed even higher and I could tell my story almost amused him, "You say he 'claims', do you have doubts of his story?"

I raised my eyebrows at this bold question. Most people wouldn't dare asking such a thing concerning the king. I almost could like this man, "All I know is that Jayne is gone. She was seen leaving with her bag and never heard from again. How this happened I do not care. I just wish to find her."

"Of course, Your Grace." He replied, "What is her appearance? What of her family?"

"She would be seventeen now with long, dark, curly hair; tan skin; and gold eyes." I smiled slightly thinking back on her beauty, "Her mother's name was Lilith and she died when we were children. Her father I know not much about. Only that he had left when she was a small child. Her sister is also dead. Other than them she has no other family that I know of." I realized for the thousandth time how little it is that we had to go on to find her. My heart fell to my stomach at the thought that it may never well be impossible to see her again unless she chose to come back.

Looking at Harold though he showed no signs of worry, he seemed more than ever cocky. That gave me hope. From what I heard he was good and if he didn't look worried then it just might be possible.

"I will put all my efforts into finding your young lady, Your Grace." He replied, "I have yet to be given a case that I have not been able to uncover."

I smiled then, "Good."

**A/N: **Two new chapters to my patient readers. Thanks for sticking it out :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: **First off sorry for the long delay! I've decided to dedicate Sunday nights to writing fanfiction to keep myself on track. This doesn't necessarily mean I'll have a post every week, because I might not like what I write, but at least this will insure a chapter every couple of weeks. Which is much better than the 6 months to a year I've been doing. I have to thank those of you that have stuck with this story even with crazy long periods of wait!

Secondly, I've started a new story that will tie my fanfictions Love Conquers and Lacey and Matron together once they're finished. I'm not going to give too much away, but I'm very excited for the next part of these stories and I hope you guys will be too! =)

I've also started revising my stories to fix the grammar mistakes or clean up the rushed writing. This story I have finished revising, mainly because all I did was add a few more details and fixed the grammar. Don't worry though, the plot line is the same and there's no reason to reread it if you don't want.

Well onto the story!

**Jayne-**

"You still believe the blindfold isn't too much?" I asked Drake when I almost tripped in a dip in the ground and he had to grab me before I fell.

"Yes I do." His tone was light as usual, "It adds an air of mystery." He continued dragging me along by the hand.

I scoffed at that, "I think you just find it amusing to make me look ridiculous."

"Well, there's that too." I could hear his smile and I giggled in response.

We walked a little longer, until my feet landed on something hard…stone? That was strange…we had been heading in the direction of the woods.

"Here we are." He whispered close to my ear as he pulled off the blindfold.

It took my eyes a minute to adjust after wearing it so long, but when they did I was met with an extraordinary sight. We were at what looked like old ruins of a temple. Most of it was crumbled to the ground, but part of the floor was still there, along with an archway which we stood under now and there were still enough walls to this particular room where if you were seated you'd have total privacy. I noticed the walls were painted with old intricate words that I wouldn't ever be able to decipher in this lifetime or the next and there were pictures of gods dancing around the words.

_A temple of the old religion. _

Then I noticed the modern additions in the form of a blanket on the floor, along with two goblets and a basket. I turned around to Drake and smiled.

"A picnic?" I looked back at the blanket and cautiously stepped forward. I stopped in front of it and turned towards him, "I've never had a picnic before." I confessed.

He raised his eyebrows at this, "Really? Well then…I'm even more glad that I chose this particular outing. Here sit down."

I did as he instructed, folding my legs under myself, watching him start unpacking what was in the basket. I couldn't help but continue to smirk at him.

He noticed and chuckled, "What's with the goofy smile, Jayne?"

I gave a mocked gasp, "Is my smile goofy?"

He winked, "It's a cute goofy, don't worry." I laughed as he started pouring wine and handed one of the goblets to me.

"So, what is this place?" I asked looking around again.

"It's a temple to the old religion." He answered, handing out food, "The high priests and priestesses would come out here for long stays of meditation." He explained, "This was long before the village was here, so it was a good spot for that; quiet. When Highlands was almost all completely converted a few of the last remaining priests and priestesses came out here and built the village as a way to keep part of their spirituality with them."

I honestly never would have guessed that the sleepy town of Dina had any sort of history, let alone an interesting one like that. A part of me felt special for living in a town that was once the grounds of such sacred practices. I thought-not for the first time-that there was a chance I could be happy here, if only it weren't for my thoughts of Lance that never seemed to give me rest.

We settled into our picnic for a while then, talking of nothing of great importance, joking the majority of the time as well. I appreciated his wit and humor, not much could bring me to smile anymore.

"Tell me about Benbourgh." He requested quite randomly and I was taken back for a second by the suggestion.

"Um…" I started, no longer able to meet his gaze. It wasn't a topic I was sure I was quite ready to dive into, either because of bad memories of my job as a slave, embarrassment that I had been brought into that station, or because just hearing the country's name put Lance forcefully in the front of my mind. But at the same time a part of me missed the castle that had been my home my whole life and liked the idea of being able to share that with someone, "What would you like to know?"

He shrugged, playing at nonchalance, but I could tell there was something specific he wanted to ask. I was almost too frightened to find out what that was, "What did the castle look like? What was it like working there? How did you spend your days?" He shrugged again, "Anything really. I'm curious about what your life was like before here."

"Well the castle was high above the Crowned City and the city itself was in the valley below. The castle was large and extravagant." I began to explain, "The Queen spared no expense in decorating it. She claimed it was cold prior to her marriage to the King and she felt as if she was a soldier in the barracks when she first moved in. Queen Bethany was always finding a new room to decorate or a reason to redo another." I gave a slight smile at that, thinking of all the times I helped with the decorating and not just the manual work, she frequently asked my opinion, "My days were long I suppose. I woke up helped the Queen and Princess ready, made their beds, ran their laundry to the washwomen, served them breakfast, then cleaned and ran whatever errands they needed until dinner, then I'd serve the nobles." I shrugged myself this time, "It was tiring by the end of the day, but my job was one of the coziest and I never had any complaints. It was definitely better than working in the fields or kitchens."

"You never wanted out?" he asked gently.

"Well of course I did," I answered honestly, "But not because of the work. I wanted to be able to make my own choices…love who I wanted."

He sighed, "Your prince?"

"Yes…" I said hesitantly, "When we started our romantic relationship, that's when I began to find my station unfair." I glanced over to Drake, "I would have done anything to be with him."

He nodded at that, "But…" he started and it seemed he was stepping over eggshells. He knew I didn't take kindly to judgment on Lance and I's relationship, "Now that he's not here…well…do you regret it?"

I sighed, lying back down on the blanket, staring up at the clouds. _So much for escaping my thoughts… _but at the same time it felt good to talk it out; to voice the thoughts that have taken over my mind, leaving so little room for much else.

I stayed silent a long time before answering, though it was a simple conclusion in my heart, I knew it might not make much sense to an outside observer, "How could I regret it when I have Lily?" I glanced over at him and he gave a smile to that, "Besides, I would have spent my entire life wondering 'what if' if I hadn't taken that step with Lance. My feelings for him were too strong. I'm glad I took that chance and now know." But did I know? It seemed simple when you put the facts together. He hadn't shown up, no messenger either. That means he asked specifically for no one to be sent. But still a part of me wondered why he made the decision to give up on us when he had seemed so dedicated to keeping us together all that time.

I wondered if Bethany had told him I was with child…the thought of him knowing crushed my heart even more, thinking he could intentionally hurt my precious daughter that way. A tear that I couldn't hold in, rolled down my cheek at that.

"Jayne.." I heard Drake's voice, soft, as he leaned over my face and brushed the tear away with his thumb, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I let my curiosity of this faceless prince get the better of me and shouldn't have. It has brought you distress. I'm sorry." He bent down to kiss my cheek where the tear had been, "I'm sorry."

I smiled sweetly up at him, "There is nothing to be sorry for. I'm so glad you brought me here today. You are a good friend to me." He smiled at that and we spent the rest of the afternoon, laying in the sun and enjoying one another's company.

**Lance-**

I was on my fourth cup of ale an hour into one of my father's parties, with Zeke sitting by my side.

"Just a thought," he said, "But it might be hard to convince Jayne to come back to you if when you find her, you're a drunk." I shot him a sharp glance that he didn't take too seriously, "I'm just saying, Lance…"

I shook my head at this, finished the rest of my cup in one gulp, and signaled for a slave to bring me more.

"What do you think is taking Harold so long?" I growled out after my goblet was refilled.

"It hasn't even been a full moon yet." Zeke answered, "Give him some time. He doesn't have much to go on." He leaned in closer to me, as to make sure no one overheard, "But he is the best and I do have faith he will find her. It's just going to take _time_. Can you wait for her?"

I sent him another sharp glance, "That's all I've _been_ doing, Zeke. So yes, of course, I can wait for her."

He smiled and sat back, "Good. Now we just have to work on your alcohol dependency and you'll have the potential for a great future."

I held back the urge to hit him and chose to send another glare his way while he chuckled.

"There you are!" My father's, deceptively cheerful voice rang out in front of me, and I looked up, "I would like you to meet someone." He gestured to a pretty fair skinned girl with Auburn hair that stood slightly behind him, "Lance, this is Lady Elyse of Mann. Elyse, dear this is my son Prince Lance." She gave a low curtsey that showed off her cleavage quite clearly with her incredibly low cut dress.

Did my father use the pet name _dear_ with her? God this couldn't be good…

"Your Highness, I am pleased to meet you and I feel privileged to be able to spend this time with you." _We're spending time together now?_

"She's going to be visiting us for the next two moons." He said, answering my unspoken questions, he turned to me smirking, "I expect you two will become _fast_ friends."


	14. Chapter 14

**Jayne-**

I closed my eyes and turned my face way at a rapid speed, as water splashed at me again. Then looked back down at Lily, and giggled, as I held her sitting in the shallow parts of the river.

"I think you have a mermaid on your hands, Jayne." Drake called, from his own swimming spot, further into the river, in nothing but his breeches; showing off a broad chest, that lacked just a few of Lance's muscles. For this reason I had been purposely avoiding looking at him since he stripped his shirt and dove in, but at this I looked up and answered him with a smile.

"You know, all _your_ splashing is scaring away my fish." My father said to Drake, as he placed down his pole.

Drake just laughed in response, "Would you like me to start scaring them towards you then? I can try to round them up like a herding dog."

"You sure look like one." Helen yelled out to him, in a teasing manner, earning her his tongue sticking out.

I laughed at their antics, looking around at all of them (Drake, my father, Mary, and Helen). They had a nice family here, a close family; a family that they have tried to include me in, but I still felt removed from. I enjoyed their company, but I felt like a guest, looking in on their love.

I kissed the top of Lily's head, trying hard not to contemplate it too much on such a nice day. But I had so little control of my thoughts as of late, that it was pointless. When I was with Lance or Queen Bethany, I had always felt a sense of right, a sense of home and the precious moments I was able to spend in Lance's arms, I knew exactly where I was meant to be. I never had felt like a stranger in my own life, in my own body.

It had been three moons since that day at that chapel. My daughter was in her ninth moon now, and each day grew stronger and larger. I should be letting go by now and moving on with my life. I could find Lily a father, I thought; find her a man who would not reject her, so I'd never have to tell her that her father abandoned us.

I looked up at Drake still swimming in the water. I knew by now he'd be willing to take that opening. I was not the most experienced with men, having only been with Lance, but Drake made his feelings for me as clear as drinking water, even though he had never voiced them. So I could make that decision to move on, I could marry Drake, give Lily a father and siblings. But as logical as the thought was, it made my stomach drop, as if a pile of stones sat inside. Clearly going down that road wouldn't be healthy.

**Lance-**

_How much can one person prattle on about? _I was walking around the gardens with Lady Elyse, another forced excursion with the lady that my father set up. It was clear what he was doing, as it was clear that each moon that went by of me ignoring all attempts at matching makes, grated on my father's nerves and he would soon lose his new found "supportive father" act.

"Lady Elyse…" I interrupted her mid-sentence on some gossip about the Lady of Rinnd's newest affair, _as if I care_, "I'm afraid I must cut this outing short. I have an appointment in an hour and must ready for it."

I saw her face deflate for a minute, but it didn't last long as she plastered a seductive smile on her face, that did nothing for me, "I understand, Lance." She had decided last moon that she was on personal enough levels with me to toss out my title. Where she got this idea, I hadn't the faintest idea, but I didn't care enough to argue. I didn't care about anything concerning her, "I suppose I'll just have to miss you until dinner then."

I nodded distractedly, then turned around and briskly walked off, cursing under my breath.

I walked through the hallway by the court room, where more prattling was going on. I planned on walking past the open door and ignoring all the gossip, but then something stopped me.

"Oh I can't wait for the wedding. I just hope he proposes soon. It'll be such a grand opportunity to meet some new men."

"I agree and won't Lady Elyse make such a beautiful queen? She is so fashionable."

An exasperated sigh, "Yes it will be lovely. I just wish the prince would hurry up. We all know it's coming, why draw it out?"

Voices falling to a loud whisper, "Well…you know since he came home he's practically become celibate. Some say he had a mistress before he left, who broke his heart. But you didn't hear it from me." was quickly added on.

Gasps all around, "Do you think the Prince could have really fallen in love? He's never been a romantic man."

"Who knows, but whoever she was, she must be gone now. That would explain his brooding around the castle."

"In that case he should marry Lady Elyse all the quicker, let go of any idle fantasies running in his head. Oh what a beautiful King and Queen they'll make."

"Yes, it will be a great day when he finally proposes. The party will be fabulous!"

I rolled my eyes and continued to pass, suppressing the urge to bang my head against the stone wall of the hallway. _Yes, please…let me marry Lady Elyse so you can have a party. _

I knew of the rumors circling of Lady Elyse's and I's upcoming engagement. I also knew these rumors circulated because my father had made it clear to all that this was what he wanted to happen, and what (in his mind) would happen, because he was King.

But I was not giving up on Jayne. I had yet to hear any news of Jayne's whereabouts and grew restless, thinking perhaps I should go after her myself. But I had talked to enough people about Harold Bonnfed and had more than enough faith in his abilities. _If only he'd hurry up. _

Besides, I already decided even if Jayne didn't want me, I wouldn't pick another wife. If that would happen I would end up spending the rest of my days wishing the woman I was with was Jayne. That kind of life would lead to misery not only for myself, but for this nameless, potential wife. So if Jayne didn't want me, that was that. My sister was bound to marry someday, and I'd name one of her son's my heir. There was no need for me to marry and produce.

I just hoped Jayne did still want me…

**Jayne-**

It wasn't but a week after my revelation that I would never be able to move on at the river, when I heard it. I held Lily on my hip in the market, a basket under my other arm. Rita, Katherine's daughter, was talking to Delaney, a farmer's wife who sold vegetables at the market almost every day.

"It just must be so exciting to go to a celebration like that." Rita sighed in envy, "Even if I went to _our _capital city, it's not like Highland's royals know how to throw a party. Such a boring royal family we have."

Delaney through her head back laughing, "Well at least they don't have slaves and are fair rulers. But yes, I agree. It would be marvelous to see the Benbourgh wedding."

My heart stopped and it felt as if someone hit me in the stomach, "What are you two talking about?" I asked after a minute, my voice steady, steadier than I had ever heard it before.

Rita turned to me smiling, "Oh Jayne, I didn't see you there." She answered, "We're talking about the Benbourgh Prince's wedding."

"He's getting married?" voice still steady, heart still stopped.

"Yes." She answered again, still smiling, "You seem shocked, dear. Did you know anything of him while you lived there? Was he a cad or something?" she asked, practically giggling.

I shook my head quickly, "No. No, I don't think so. I'm sure his wife will be very happy with him."

I made my excuses about chores at home and dashed off to home. Once I got to the cottage though, I found I didn't want to go in and answer the questions that would no doubt follow when Helen and Mary saw my face. So I placed down my basket, found a corner of the low fence farthest away from the house, held Lily close to my chest, and cried into her shoulder.

I don't know how long I sat there before I heard footsteps approaching. I looked up to see Drake. He bent down and sat next to me, grabbing one of Lily's hands. She had grown bored of my crying and began to wiggle out of my grasp. I loathed to let her go, but did anyway and she began to explore around us.

Drake and I sat silently for a while before he spoke, "I guess you heard the rumors, huh?"

I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded.

"He's a fool you know. I don't care who she is, he's a fool for not picking you." I scoffed at that. I had been a slave, he couldn't have done much worse than that. Lance must have realized that. "I mean it, Jayne. You are a wonderful woman and he had all your loyalty and love. Not only that but you bore his child, a more precious baby I have never met. He's not just a fool, but an idiot and he doesn't deserve you."

I looked at him then and smiled, "Thank you, Drake."

He grabbed me then, pulling me close in a hard hug, kissing the top of my head, "We'll stay out here as long as you need to pull yourself together. Then we'll go inside and be happy. We'll forget all about the fool who abandoned you. Does that sound like a plan?"

I nodded into his chest, but I knew it would never happen.

**A/N: **Don't give up folks! I see a reunion in the nearish future. Though will it be a happy one? Remember to review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Jayne-**

"Was he always so popular with the ladies?" I turned to Helen, as another woman pulled Drake up for a dance at the annual fair of the founding of Dina.

Helen laughed at this, "Oh for heaven's sake no. He was this scrawny thing until he was about fifteen. Then he sprouted up out of nowhere. That's when the village girls starting noticing him." She answered, then winked at me, "He's been enjoying it ever since."

I joined in on her laughing, "I can't imagine him as a scrawny child."

"And yet he was. Mischievous too." She added.

"Now _that_ I can see." I responded.

Drake made his way back to us eventually, leaving a pouting dance partner behind, "What are you two discussing?"

"You." I answered a smirk across my face.

"All good I hope." He replied.

"Sure. We'll go with that." I teased, giving him an even larger smile.

He held his hand out to me, "Care to dance with me, instead of gossiping about me?"

I gestured to the baby I held in my lap, who was close to asleep, despite the loud noises from the party, "Might be a little difficult."

Mary spoke up then, "Oh hush now. Go dance with the boy. I'm about to go home. Why don't I take Lily with me? She's falling asleep anyway."

I looked over at her spot behind us, "Are you sure?"

"Of course! I'm tired, she's tired, and you're obviously not. It seems pretty clear to me. Now give me the child and have a fun night." She rose up and held her arms out for Lily. I brushed a kiss against her head, before passing her up Mary's arms.

I dropped my shawl off my shoulders before taking Drake's hand. Thankfully the village's dancing style mirrored much of the slave's dancing back home and I was able to pick it up quickly. I thought about the stiff court dances I witnessed while serving balls that I never learned. They probably would have been hard for me to pick up, so used to the fast paced, graceful movements that I grew up learning in the fields surrounding the castle. Personally, our dancing seemed so much more fun. _It keeps becoming more and more clear that I was only kidding myself to believe I could fit into Lance's world…_

"You're a good dancer. Did you dance a lot in Benbourgh?" Drake asked, almost as if he read my thoughts.

I nodded and smiled, "Yes, us slaves of Benbourgh danced quite a bit together, on the rare occasion we had free time to put a small party together."

We danced together, over and over again, as if the songs were one. I frequently caught the other young women of the village shooting daggers at me. I could wager a guess why, considering I had never had problems with them before. They were envious of the attention Drake was devoting to me. If only they knew the truth on how I couldn't be with him, because my heart belonged to another. The irony of the whole situation was not lost on me.

"No more." I said panting after at least an hour, "I need water or possibly just air." I laughed, stepping off of the makeshift dance floor.

He laughed with me, pulling me along by the hand to the well, that was a few houses back behind the celebration. The road was dead, no one was around but us, giving me the much needed cool air.

"Here" he said as he pulled up the bucket from the well I cupped my hands in the water, bringing it to my mouth. I drank my fill, then he did the same, afterwards dropping the bucket back down the well.

I stood there, back against the stone, staring up at the stars.

"You're still smiling." Drake commented, standing close to me, "I'm glad for it. You deserve to have that glow."

I turned my gaze to him, met his warm hazel eyes and before I knew it his head was bending over mine, capturing my mouth with his. Though I suppose capturing may not have been the best way of wording it, he was so gentle. A part of me felt like caving into the kiss, just to feel that intimacy again and that part won out, but only for half a heartbeat.

I pulled back, putting my hands up to his chest gently to comfort, but forcefully enough that he knew not to lean down to kiss me again.

"Drake…I can't give you what it is you want from me." I looked up into his eyes, and saw the sharp pain from my rejection.

"I'm sorry Jayne for pushing you." He answered, though his voice was choked with restraint, "I should have waited longer. I know your heart is yet to be healed."

I looked down at the ground, unable to meet his gaze as I dig the knife in farther, "It won't ever be healed. There's no sense in waiting for me. I cannot be yours."

"Don't say that." He answered passionately, "Someday you'll be free of your pain and I'll be there. I'm willing to wait."

I shook my head at that, "No, Drake, you don't understand…I'll never be free of Lance. What we had…it's not replaceable." And it wasn't. I knew wholly that for me it would always be Lance.

"But he rejected you, Jayne." He answered as if I didn't already know that, as if it would make me love him less. Maybe I _should_ love him less, but I didn't.

I gulped back the tears, "I know. But I love him…"

Drake ran his hands through my curls and kissed my forehead then, "What if I told you I didn't care?" his voice dropping almost to a whisper, "What if I told you I'd marry you anyway? Raise Lily as my own? Give you the home and family you deserve; all the while knowing that it wasn't me that you wanted." He kissed me again, but it was brief, barely touching my lips, "I'd spend the rest of my life making you happy, I swear."

I looked up at shocked. How could he offer me that? I didn't deserve that kind of sacrifice from him, "Oh god…Drake. I could never do that to you. _Ever._" I answered, raising my voice slightly, though not too much so if anyone was around they'd hear, "You talk of what I deserve but what of what you deserve? You are a fair, kind and strong man; you'll make the best of husbands and fathers. _You_ deserve someone who loves you fully, who doesn't constantly have fleeting thoughts of someone else. Can't you see that?"

He shrugged at this, "I'm sure I'm supposed to see it that way. Helen says so at least." He chuckled at that, stepping back slightly, "She adores you and would love to see us together, but even see realizes you'll always think of your prince." He stepped closer to me again and put his hands on my shoulders, "But I _don't_ care. _I can't_ care, Jayne. I've never felt this way before."

Tears ran down my eyes and this point and I couldn't meet his gaze anymore, "I'm sorry, Drake. I am. But I can't do it, as much for you as for myself." I stepped away then, turned around and walked off. I couldn't continue the conversation anymore, seeing the heartache in his face that I knew all too well.

I was wiping the tears from my eyes, when I bumped into someone's shoulder. "Pardon me. I am sorry." I said, looking towards the middle aged man I had just run into. I had never seen him before in the village.

"It is alright." He spoke with a Benbourgh accent, spiking my interest tenfold, "I see you're a native to my country." He spoke again, similar to my thoughts.

I nodded, trying to give a smile, "Yes, I am." I remembered my manners suddenly and quickly added, "I'm Jayne."

"Jayne…" he said in a tone that sounded almost like it was laced with triumph. I quickly shut down that thought though, determining I was reading too into the stranger, "That's a beautiful name. I'm Harold." He grabbed my hand and kissed it, as if I was a lady of the court. I giggled at the thought.

"What brings you out here?" I asked politely, a small part of me wondering if this man could possibly be a messenger for me. It was a ridiculous wish that went against all facts, but I couldn't help it. Besides the man was certainly of higher class, with his clothing and demeanor.

"Just passing through to Highland's capital city for some business. I heard about this festival and thought to stop by since I was in the area." He answered smoothly, and my heart dropped. _Of course he hadn't come for me. Lance had moved on._

"Which part of Benbourgh are you from?" Harold asked suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"The Crowned City." I answered, "And you?"

He smirked slightly in amusement, and I wondered what he could be thinking, "A small village a tad south of the Crowned City. I'm sure you've never heard of it." His voice was touched with superiority and I found I didn't like this man so much.

I nodded, then made my excuses, "Ah. Well if you'll excuse me, I'll be headed home now. I hope your trip to the Capital City is fair."

He grabbed my hand, kissing it again, "Thank you, milady. I'm positive it will be." Then he turned and walked off, and I suspected the same condescending smirk stayed on his face.

_Interesting man…_

**Lance-**

As soon as I saw him I grabbed him by the arm, pulling him into my private study, as quickly as I could without drawing too much attention.

"Well?" I asked impatiently as soon as the door was shut, not even bothering to politely offer him a seat, "You're back…have you found her?"

Harold bowed his head slightly, "Yes, Your Highness." Strolling over to grab a brandy from the side table.

"And?!" I demanded forcefully.

He turned back to me smirking, "Your lady friend was banished, not long after you left for war." He took a sip of his brandy and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Banished? What on earth for?" I asked, thousands of fears filling my body. _Dear god, where could she have gone? How could she have fended for herself out there? Why didn't my mother prevent this?_

Harold shrugged in response to that question, "That's the one question no one really seemed to know, but I found her, so I suspect it doesn't matter much to you."

Relief filled into my body and I was able to take a deep breath in my lungs, "So she's well?"

Harold smirked again and I didn't quite like this particular smile, "That she is, there's no doubt on that account." His teasing tone worried me. What exactly did he mean by that?

"Where is she?" I asked, trying to ignore the amused look on his face.

"She lives now in a village of Highlands called Dina that borders the southwest of our lands." He answered, "With her father from what I gather."

I turned sharply at that, "Her father? Her father abandoned her when she was still a toddler." The fact that anyone could harm Jayne that way angered me to the core. That man didn't deserve to be in her presence.

"I guess he gained her forgiveness." Harold answered with a shrug, and then stood up, "There is one other thing…" he started cautiously.

"What is it?" I demanded when he didn't finish.

"When I went to the village, I saw her dancing quite intimately with a man. Then they took off together." My heart began to grow cold. _Please don't go where I think you're going with this. _"I followed them of course and hid in the shadows. I saw them kissing in the dark."

My heart stopped completely and before I knew it I turned around and punched the stone wall, cracking small piece off of it. I looked down at the bloody mess that was my hand, but felt none of the pain.

"I believe she has a lover in this town." Harold added unnecessarily.

I was furious; furious at myself, furious at my father, and even furious at my mother for not protecting Jayne better. I tried to muster those feelings of fury and aim them at Jayne for moving on, but how could I? It had been so long…nearly two years. How could I have expected her to wait all this time, especially when she had been banished? She probably had assumed that was it for us, that we'd never see one another again.

"Are they…" I started, but had to stop before tears started forming, "Are they married?"

I turned to look at Harold and he just shook his head, "No, I do not think so."

That thought gave me some hope. I still had a chance with her; still had some time to change her mind about this man and come home with me. I had to see her.

"Give me the directions to this town. I'll go see her next week." Harold nodded in response, "I don't think I have to tell you that this is strictly confidential." I added and I knew my tone was threatening.

"Of course not, Your Highness. I am a professional and I know how to keep things quiet." He answered.

"Don't just keep this quiet, keep it _silent_." I went around to my desk and pulled a bag of money out, "Here. This is extra so you don't _forget_ that silence."

Harold smiled happily, "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Your Highness."


	16. Chapter 16

**Lance-**

My father was furious with me for putting together a last minute "hunting trip" for just Zeke and I, when he was putting so much effort into my inevitable (in his mind) betrothal to Lady Elyse. Of course that wasn't the real reason for my absence, but I knew I'd be met with harsh reprisals that would make it damn near impossible to get to Jayne if he found out where I was really going.

It was a brutal ride, as I refused to stop more than once every two nights to rest. Zeke and I passed village after village without too many eyebrows being raised. We dressed in old traveling clothes of our soldiers. The only thing that really stuck out were our well-bred and expensive war stallions. But we went by so quickly, I don't think too many noticed nor gave it a second thought after we passed them by.

I wondered for the millionth time since Harold and I's conversation last week what Jayne had been banished for that no one seemed to know about. Jayne was not a troublemaker in anyway and her heart was made of gold. Not that any of that would matter to my father. If he had wanted her gone, he would have found a reason. Did that mean he had found out about our relationship? I had figured that he had, by his choices in words when the topic of Jayne was brought up after I came home.

_I should have never left her. _

By the time we crossed the border and came to the village of Dina, both Zeke and I were worse for wear; exhausted and dirty. But I barely noticed that I could fall off my horse any moment from my lack of sleep. The only thing that mattered was that I was close to Jayne.

We dismounted our horses once we reached a small market and walked up to a couple of young women talking together in front of a vegetable stand.

"Excuse me." I began as they turned to look at Zeke and I. Their eyes widened a bit and looked us up and down. No doubt wondering who we were, "I was wondering if you could help us find someone? Her name is Jayne. She's a native of Benbourgh and she has dark curly hair, with olive skin tone. She's about this tall." I said gesturing to my shoulder. _My petite Jayne._

The woman running the vegetable stand, who was slightly older than the others spoke up first, "What is it you need with her?" she asked with a streak of accusation in her voice. _So she knew Jayne. Good, we're in the right place._

"Where is she?" I asked hurriedly. I was growing impatient knowing she was near.

"You didn't answer her question." One of the young women said, "What do you want with her?"

I grew aggravated. No one had ever spoken this way before to me. Granted there's no way these women would know I was a Prince, so why should they speak to me as if I was anything but a strange commoner coming to their village? The logical side of me didn't win out though and I was about to argue back. Thankfully Zeke stopped me.

"We are old friends of Jayne's from Benbourgh. We've known her since she a small child. We mean her no harm." He spoke sincerely and it seemed to soothe the women.

The older woman behind the stand gave us directions to a small cottage on the outskirts of town. We thanked her profusely and went on our way.

"I think the one on the left liked you." I teased Zeke as we walked our horses in the direction of the cottage.

He threw his head back in a laugh, "Well she was quite pretty. But let's find your woman before we go finding me one." I couldn't agree more.

**Jayne-**

I thanked God that Drake and I were able to fall back into friendship after his revelation and my rejection of his feelings. As much as I had not wanted to become his wife or lover, he had become such a dear friend to me since I came to Dina, that I couldn't fathom the thought of losing him.

Our family (minus Lily who was inside taking an afternoon nap in her cradle) were outside in the garden, harvesting our potatoes when I heard the sound of horse hooves on the dirt road. They were loud and I reckoned the horses were heavy, much heavier than most of the farm horses in our area.

I didn't give it another thought though, until I heard the hooves stop nearby and my father asking "May I help you?" I turned around then and met the face that had been so apart of my dreams and fantasies, that I could almost imagine right now that I was asleep.

**Lance-**

My breath caught in my throat when she turned around and stood up. _By God, she was even more beautiful than I remembered her being._ Her breasts, behind and hips seemed slightly full, though she was still slim everywhere else. She looked even more like a woman now. Her hair was longer, flowing down to her behind, skin slightly tanner, most likely from more time spent outside, gold eyes mesmerizing and damn near stopping my lungs.

I turned to the man who greeted me briefly, remembering his eyes, and judged this was her long, lost father. I scowled at him, remembering his abandonment, before turning back to Jayne.

She seemed unable to speak, her mouth hung open slightly in an almost comical fashion. Everyone seemed to grow silent, probably sensing the tension between us.

"Lance…" she finally said, my name almost like a prayer on her lips. Only she could say my name like that, bringing me to her feet.

"Jayne…" I started stepping through the open gate and walking to her, forgetting everyone else, "Thank god I found out." I reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into an embrace, squeezing her hard. After a few long moments, I realized she wasn't sinking in the way she used to and I let her go. She stepped back and looked at me with wounded eyes that were filled with tears. I gulped, remembering what Harold told me about her and another man.

"What…are you doing…here?" she asked and I could tell it was hard for her to find her words.

I raised my eyebrow, _wasn't it obvious what I was doing here? _"I came to find you."

She took a deep breath and looked up to the sky, it was apparent she was trying not to let her tears fall, "Why?"

I was shocked, _why? Why else?_ "Have you forgotten what we shared?" I asked leaning down close to her and whispering, as I became more aware of the eyes on us. Clearly none of them felt the need to politely excuse themselves.

"I…" she started, but a baby's cry interrupted her sentence and she turned quickly towards the cottage.

"I'll get her." The two other women said in unison and rushed into the house. The two men, Jayne's father and the other one stayed behind. Zeke was still standing by the fence. None of them made a move to give us privacy. Jayne watched the women go and turned back to me.

I waited for Jayne to speak, though it took a few long moments. She seemed to have lost her vocabulary since I showed up.

"Of course I hadn't forgotten." She whispered as well, "I think the question should be if you have forgotten?"

"That's outrageous." My voice came out harsh and the young man that was not her father stepped towards us. Jayne raised her hand to him, stopping him. I turned to him and glared. This boy had feelings for her, I could tell. Was he the one she was kissing in the dark? Was he Jayne's lover? Had he touched her? I was going to kill him. I was going to forget all logical thoughts and kill this man I didn't even know the name of.

"Outrageous?" Jayne started, breaking into my thoughts, "How is that outrageous?"

"Well I'm here!" I was near shouting at this point, "You'd think that would say something to you."

She shook her head, "Then why weren't you at the church all those moons ago when you were supposed to be?"

"What?!" I asked. That didn't even make any sense. I was about to tell her so, but was interrupted by the younger of the two women standing in the doorway with a baby in her arms.

"I'm sorry Jayne, but she seems very hungry." She truly seemed apologetic as she looked between the two of us.

Jayne plastered a smile on her face though and walked up to the woman, grabbing the babe from her, "It's fine."

The realization struck me, as I watched Jayne hold the baby, gently coaxing her with sweet words under the breath, that this was Jayne's child. Jayne was a mother.

"You have a child?" I asked, fearing the answer she was going to give me. _Not married? He said he didn't think she was married. Clearly Harold wasn't as good as he thought he was._

Her eyebrows shot up, "You didn't know?"

"What do you mean?" I asked in response to her shocked expression, "Of course I didn't know! Do you think I would come all the way out here if I had known you moved on so obviously and had settled down with a husband and child?"

Her face looked stricken for a moment, and it took her awhile to answer "You really don't know…"

Jayne's father seemed to finally decide we deserved some privacy and spoke up to Zeke, "I'm Evan. Why don't Drake and I take you to the field in the back where we keep our livestock, so you may water and feed your horses?"

Zeke nodded at this, knowing that Jayne and I needed a moment alone, "That sounds like a good idea. I know they'll appreciate the rest after our journey. I'm Zeke."

The men took off, though the man named Drake looked back quite a few times before he rounded the corner of the cottage. The woman in the doorway ducked back in saying something about putting a kettle on, shutting the door behind her.

Jayne walked slightly away from the house and leaned against a fence, all the while holding the baby in her arms; soothing the hungry cries to mere whimpers.

"I think your child wants lunch." I stated grimly, folding my arms across my chest.

She gave me a closed lip smile, that didn't have any happiness in it, "She can wait a bit."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please Jayne…you don't have to be modest with me. I've seen you naked before. Or have you forgotten?"

She shook her head and looked down at her child, "No I have not and I doubt I will." She sighed as she started to untie her simple bodice, "But you are right. There's no sense in withholding her meal because you're here."

I was silent as she pulled the bodice down, then her shift and the child latched on quickly. Somehow the sight warmed my heart and stilled it cold at the same time. She was beautiful like this, nurturing. But it was someone else's child she held and that killed me.

"She's beautiful." I said finally and the child was. She had her mother's gold eyes, full lips, and her skin was already slightly olive skin toned. Her hair was light blonde though, no doubt from the father's side.

Jayne looked back up at me and smiled a real smile; though she still had tears in her eyes, "Thank you."

"What's her name?" I asked after clearing my throat, to push back my own tears.

"Lily." Jayne answered simply.

"After your mother." I stated, knowing how much she missed the kind, slave woman who was such a dear friend of my mother. Now they were both gone. Life seemed to become more and more gloomy by the second.

Jayne nodded, "Yes. Lilith seemed like too much of a name for such a little girl though, so I chose to shorten it."

"I think you chose well. The name Lily is beautiful."

Jayne absolutely beamed at this, "I'm glad you like it." Then she turned somber again, all within a second. She looked down at the baby, cupping her head, "I heard you were betrothed."

"What?!" I snapped, startling the baby who lost her grip on Jayne's breast and tried to turn to look at me. Jayne soothed her gently though and the child went back to her meal, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to startle her. But where did you hear that from? Especially out here."

Jayne shrugged, "You know how rumors are. People love a wedding story and it got passed to our village." She tried to be nonchalant but I knew her well enough to hear the pain in her voice. _Did she still love me? Is that why the thought of my marrying hurt her? _

"I'm not betrothed." I answered simply, she looked up and I could swear I saw hope in her eyes, "There is a lady my father would like me to marry, but I refuse."

"Why?" she asked.

I looked her straight in the eyes, _wasn't it obvious? _"You're the only woman I could love. What's the point in marrying someone if all I would do is wish it was you?"

Jayne began to cry at this, "Then why didn't you come to the church? Why did you abandon me? Abandon us?"

I stepped closer to her, "I don't know what you mean by that. What church?" I stepped even closer so I was right in front of her, brushing my hand down her cheek. _Her husband be damned. _"I never would abandon you."

I didn't think Jayne could have looked more shocked than the moment she first saw me at the fence, but she did now, "Your mother…when I was banished. She told me she'd send you to the church in this town once you came home and if you didn't then she'd send a messenger. But no one was there on the day we decided on." She took a deep breath, "No you, no messenger."

It seemed the more information I got the more confused I became, "When was this meeting supposed to take place?"

"Four moons ago." She answered.

"Oh god...Jayne…" I leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek, "My mother died a few moons before that. If there was ever any plan I wouldn't have known about it."

"What?" Jayne asked incredulous, "Bethany is dead?" her hand slapped over her mouth to stop a sob, but the tears ran down her cheek. Her other arm tightened further around the eating child.

I looked down at the babe, and suddenly I was hit with another revelation_. _Her words hit me then,_ "Why did you abandon me? Why did you abandon us?" _She said _us_._ Could it be? Please let it be._ I looked up into Jayne's eyes and swallowed roughly "Jayne…why were you banished?"

She took a few deep breaths, pulling her hand from her mouth, to wrap around the babe again. She finally looked back up at me, with a sad smile, "I was with child." She said "_Our _child."

I couldn't speak for a minute as I looked into her eyes, then I looked down at the child at her breast, at the light, golden blonde hair. "Lily's my daughter?" Jayne nodded, "You're not married?" Jayne shook her head.

Then I grabbed her, pulling her into an embrace, the child squeezed between us. Our child. Lily squeaked and let out a protest. I laughed, stepping back, running my hand through the small amount of hair on her head, "I'm sorry, Beloved. I'm just so happy." Then I leaned down and kissed Lily on the forehead. When I lifted my head back up, I saw tears in Jayne's eyes, but the small on her face told them they were not tears of sorrow but joy.

_I found Jayne. _

**A/N: **They found each other again! And yes Lance was a bit slow on the uptake, wasn't he? But that's the way men tend to be about such things. =P

The story is not yet finished just because they have reunited. After all we seem to have a love triangle (or square I suppose) on our hands and a not so approving father/king.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Thank you for the review, Amoebaa! I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I'll definitely be continuing my update streak, so do not fear!

**Jayne-**

Watching Lance's face as he looked down at our daughter brought a fresh new wave of tears to my eyes. Lance brushed them away as they fell to my cheeks, asking if I was okay.

I laughed in response, "Yes, these are not tears of sadness, do not worry. I just never thought I'd see you again." I dragged in a breath trying to calm my raging emotions, "I thought you'd never see Lily."

He smiled slightly at that, then bent over and kissed me lightly. The first kiss we shared since before he left to war. A chaste meeting of the lips didn't seem enough for the joy I felt in my heart, so I pressed into him deeper, opening his mouth with mine. He groaned and pulled me closer, at which time Lily (rudely crushed between us for the second time) let out another protest and we pulled apart.

Lance and I laughed looking down at her, "Would you like to hold her?" I asked Lance, though he seemed apprehensive.

"I've never held a baby before…" he answered after a moment,

I giggled at that, "Well it's a good thing you're starting with a babe that's not newly born. Here," I said, lifting the child up into his arms. His arms wrapped around her protectively and he held her close to his body. "See? It's not complicated."

The look on Lance's face as he held his child was that of shock stilled wonder, he carefully brushed her small head and kissed her forehead, before looking back at me, "She's perfect." I smiled in agreement, "I'm so sorry you had to do it alone though, Jayne." He pulled me into his side, still cradling our daughter, "I wish I could have been here for you." He then whispered in my ear.

What could I say to that? We had so much time wasted. I was just grateful that it was not onger and that it wasn't intentional on Lance's part. He loved me still and I loved him and now we found each other again. I would focus on only that and not count the wasted moons.

Lance wrapped both of his arms around Lily again, when she started to become bored with our hug and begun to attempt to squirm out of his arms, no fear of a fall, daring as always. I plucked the anxious babe from his grasp and placed her down on the ground, where she began to crawl around.

Lance sat down on the grass in the general area that she was exploring, watching her play, a large smile stretched over his face. After a while he looked back up at me, holding out his hand, I grabbed it and he pulled me down into his lap.

"I thought you left me, you know." He murmured into the top of my head, kissing my hair lightly afterwards, "When I came home you were gone and my father claimed to have offered you freedom, because of a request from my mother."

I looked up into his eyes, caressing his cheek. I could see the guilt written all over his face, not quite understanding it myself. _What could he have done more? _Not much, I knew, but he didn't seem to see it this way.

"I had a hard time believing him though, so I hired a man to investigate and find you." His arms squeezed around me tighter, "Thank god I did."

"Did you really think I'd leave you?" I asked after several minutes of quiet contemplation.

"No, but did you not doubt me as well?" he answered and I could not contradict him. I had listened to my head in my misery, hoping it would soothe the pain of my heart; the heart that knew all along that something wasn't right.

"Come here." He said, scooting me around slightly, so my legs dangled over his and I could look him in the face, "I love you, Jayne. I love you like I have never loved before." He pressed his lips lightly to my lips, "You are the world to me and there's nothing I wouldn't do to ensure we are together." I ran my hands down his cheek, neck, and shoulder. I had to make sure he was really there, really saying these things to me. "And now…" he began again, "You have given me a beautiful child, a princess of Benbourgh."

I turned away quickly at that. _A princess? Clearly Lance had forgotten a few things._ "Lily is an illegitimate child you got on a slave. She cannot be recognized as a princess."

"Says who?" was his quick reply, "Once we are married, what will it matter? Everyone will know she is my child and that I am committed _solely _to her mother. That will legitimatize her."

I sighed deeply, "But it's not going to be that easy, is it?" and I knew it would not be. Lance was still Prince; the only heir, yes, but not the highest power. His father was and he had banished me, at least suspecting the babe I carried was his grandchild (though most likely knowing without a doubt she was), just to keep me away from Lance. What else would he be willing to do to make sure his son married a woman of more befitting station?

He kissed my forehead lightly, "We'll think of something, my love." Then he looked into my eyes and I saw the devotion in them, just as before. Though now I was not nearly so naive as to believe our dreams would fall perfectly into place. No there were too many obstacles for that to happen, "You _will _be my wife and my queen. I'll make sure of it."

All I could do was nod. I knew that this could become ugly; I knew that I could be quite literally be risking my neck, but I trusted and loved Lance. So I would fight for us, knowing he fought right alongside of me.

**Lance-**

I watched the worry and fear spread across her face, yet at the same time saw that she was-as ever-determined to battle this out. I knew this would take some strategy on my part. The first plan would have to be finding a way to take Jayne out of the crossfire. If my father had banished her, he would be willing to resort to other measures to get rid of her, I didn't doubt that.

I shuddered at the thought. Jayne and Lily were actually quite lucky to have been left alone so far. But the fear that regardless if I had gone after her or not, he probably would have taken extra precautions to keep her from me, made my stomach sick.

My faith in the man who I had formally been destined to become, had faded drastically over the past two years. _Thank god Jayne changed me._

I would have to take Jayne and Lily out of Dina. He knowingly sent her in this area and I feared it would not be hard for him to find them. But where could I take them? How would I guard them? I did not know yet, but I would have to find a solution soon, before my father caught on to the real reason I was away from home.

"Zeke!" I called out as I saw him round the bend, temporarily forcing the tormenting horrors out of my head. He smiled at Jayne and I sprawled out on the ground together. He knew what she meant to me, he'd help me. I was grateful for that.

"You two have seemed to work things out." He answered, still grinning, though Jayne's father and the man named Drake (who followed closely behind Zeke) didn't seem nearly as happy about our close proximities to one another. _They'll just have to get over it, because I couldn't imagine letting go of this woman again. _

"Guess what?" I started, gently slipping Jayne off my lap, _Okay maybe I'd let go of her for a minute. Just to show off the other girl who held my affection. _I picked up Lily, quickly noticing it felt much more natural this time. _Jayne was right, holding a baby wasn't complicated at all. _"I have a daughter." I could hear the overbearing pride in my voice.

Zeke's eyebrows rose in a comical fashion and I had to concentrate on not bursting out in laughter. Jayne didn't seem to have the same luck and a small fit of giggles escaped her mouth, before she put her hand over her mouth. Zeke shook himself out of his daze and turned to her, smiling, before turning back to me.

"And here I thought you had just found yourself a woman. But now I find you have a child as well." He tsked lightly, "Becoming quite domesticate, aren't you?" I laughed in response, noting out of the corner of my eye Drake's scowl deepening more. I had an idea of why he was in such a mood and it made me like him even less.

"Why don't we all go in for some dinner?" Jayne's father cut in, "I'm sure you both are hungry from your journey and I have a feeling we have much to discuss." He shot a look of fatherly concern towards Jayne that shocked me. _This was the father that abandoned her._

Then I saw the look on Jayne's face as she stared up at him, the same look I hoped to see on Lily's face in the future, one of love and affection. _For Jayne I'd get to know the man. The boy Drake was another matter though…_

**A/N: **Such a short chapter I know. You see I know where I'm going with this, but some of the details of how I'm going to play it out are escaping me. It shouldn't be too long until another chapter hits though (most likely by Sunday night) so never fear readers!

Please send creativity dust to me!


	18. Chapter 18

**J Luc Pitard: **Lol. It did feel that it would take that long didn't it? Fortunately, that's not the case. Thank you for the review :)

**Jayne-**

I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my throat as I watched Zeke scarf down his second helping of Helen's stew. He looked up at me, seemingly startled, as if he had forgotten where he was with the food in front of him; then gave me a wink and a cocky half smile. I suspected this was the best meal he had, had in a week.

"I'm not even kidding when I say you could make money from this stew." Zeke said, looking up at Helen, turning a flirtatious smile to her. I noticed my father scowl at him from the corner of my eye and I stifled a smile, "If I was paid more I'd happily hire you." Zeke threw the teasing remark over to Lance, who sat next to me, holding Lily.

"Nice attempt at subtlety." Lance responded, never taking his eyes off of Lily, who was currently inspecting the tie in the v neck of his simple shirt.

"I do try." Zeke said, never losing the boyish grin on his face.

"So…where have you been for the past year and a half?" Drake asked abruptly, staring down Lance from his seat by the hearth. Drake hadn't eaten with us, seeming to have no appetite.

All of us turned to stare at him, and for myself the blunt question hit my heart; as I'm sure the accusation in it hit Lance's, from the look on his face. I could not be mad at Drake though, knowing his feelings for me.

"War." Lance answered tightly. I placed my hand over his arm that had pulled Lily in closer.

Drake turned to look him straight in the eye, "The whole time?" I knew what he was getting it, considering Geleva had surrendered several moons ago or so rumor had circulated.

I opened my mouth to defend Lance, but he grabbed my hand to silence me and began himself, "I was given false information as to Jayne's ware bouts. I had no idea she had been banished and was awaiting my return." He responded, and I could hear the cold tone of a ruler creeping into his voice, "Believe me when I say nothing would have kept me in Benbourgh so long if I had known she was here." There was a hint of a threat in his words, that was clearly aimed at Drake. I figured he must suspect Drake's feelings for me and was warning him off.

"Why didn't you know where she was?" Mary asked outright, still not all that happy with the man in her home; prince or no. I realized then how little this family cared about titles and money, but about moral (something I would have once laughed over in concerning my father and his acquaintances) and loyalty. I realized I loved them all even more for it, having spent my whole life in a home where rank was everything.

"My mother…" Lance started and paused briefly. I suspected only I could hear the hesitation though, "she died a couple moons before I came back home." He turned to me then, squeezing my hand harder, then bringing it to my lips to kiss my knuckles, "So I knew nothing of her and Jayne's plan to reunite us."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Helen said sincerely.

Lance graced her with a sad smile in response, "Thank you, she was a good woman."

"Yes," my father spoke, "She was." He turned to look at me, "I remember her fondly from my days at Benbourgh castle and what a good friend she was to your mother. I'm sure she'll be greatly missed by all."

I nodded to my father then turned to Lance who just stared at my father, seemingly shocked by the declaration.

"What's your plan now?" Drake interrupted, standing to his feet, crossing his arms over his chest. I noticed both Lance and Zeke stiffened in their chairs, soldiers to the bone and ready for a fight if need be. Though Zeke would be a lot more handy with Lance still holding the baby in his lap.

Lance raised his eyebrows, "That's really none of your concern, young man." I cringed at the emasculating name, yet at the same time wanted to laugh over it. Drake was only a year younger than Lance, "But _my_ family's future is something Jayne and I still need to discuss in detailed length." He glanced at me briefly before looking at Drake again, "Rest assured though everyone," he then shot his gaze around the room, "I am not giving up my betrothed or my daughter."

My heart soared at the term betrothed and tears sprang in my eyes. He had told me many times that he wished to marry me, but never once called me that before. It felt officially final and if we weren't in a room full of people I would have wrapped my arms around him and shown Lance my depth of love.

"Well then…" Mary said, standing up and clearing the table. I got up quickly to help, not wanting the poor elderly woman to be stuck with all the cleanup from our meal, "I guess you two should go talk then, hm?" she looked at me, "Why don't we watch Lily for a bit and you two can go make your plans? It's a beautiful day, the forest would be a lovely place for a walk." She winked at me and I felt myself blush. Mary then turned to Zeke smiling, "You don't mind staying here and keeping an old woman company do you? It's been a long time since I had a handsome face to talk to."

"Thanks." Drake mumbled under his breath and Zeke burst out laughing.

He then looked at Lance, with a teasing smile on his face before answering, "I never turn down a vibrant woman's company. I'll be glad to stay here with you."

I found I couldn't look at anyone's face as the two of us left the cottage, knowing what they most likely assumed we would be doing in the forest. I may love this family, but I could also hope they learned some modesty, especially Mary.

**Lance-**

I forgot how good her hand felt, tucked into mine. In this moment, with just this minor touching, I could almost pretend we had never parted. It was as if nothing had changed between us. But things had changed and we were parted and I couldn't pretend that wasn't the case for too long, or else Jayne and Lily's lives might be in danger. I had to protect them, but how?

"What are you thinking?" Jayne asked softly as she pulled me down to sit next to the trunk of an oak tree.

I brushed her hair back over her shoulders then smoothed my finger over her lips before answering, "How much I have missed you. How good it is to be in your presence again and wondering how I can make this permanent."

She looked down at that and I could see the worry etched into her face, "Lance…maybe we're in the wrong here. Maybe we should part our ways. We could end up uprooting the entire country or worse with your father-_the King_-so adamantly opposed to our relationship."

I gripped her shoulders at her words. _I would not lose her_, "No, Jayne, don't go any further with your words. I will find a way to make this work." I pulled her head into mine, kissing her deeply and quickly, "If you wish me gone, you need only say so." The words broke my insides and I wondered what it would do if she actually rejected me, "I would let you go, so long as you were happy." I inhaled deeply, "But either way you must allow me to protect you." I looked into her gold eyes, losing myself for a moment before I continued, "I'm worried what my father might have in store for you."

Jayne's head pulled back slightly, to look at my face, "What do you mean?"

"He banished you, Jayne." I said, not wanting to have this conversation, but knowing it wasn't necessary, "I fear what else he may do, knowing I love you, knowing we have a child together. His cold heart will not allow our line to be pulled down."

"But…" Jayne replied, startled, and I regretted scaring her instantly. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder, pulling her in, kissing her cheek. She finally looked back up at me, finishing her thought, "Lily's a girl and a bastard." I cringed at the ugly word in reference to our daughter, regardless if it was truthful, "Why would she be a threat?"

"Because she has our blood." I answered simply, "Because she's the child I made with the only woman I'll ever love. He knows there is nothing I would not do for the two of you. He will not like that." I sighed again, anger welling at the situation, "His pride simply can't take the thought of a slave baring a child with royal blood or that his own flesh would rather skip out on marrying nobility, to have that said slave."

"He's a monster." Jayne said abruptly, then looked startled that the words came out of her mouth, "Sorry, Lance, I should not say such things about your father."

I laughed slightly at that, running my hands back through her glossy, dark hair, "It's okay, it's nothing I do not agree with." I kissed her again, "He's a coward too. Scared of what power Lily could have, what power you could have."

She raised her eyebrows at that, "Power? Please…"

"If there is no other heir from myself or Leah, Lily will be next in line if the information got out that I fathered her; illegitimate daughter or no."

"Lily?" she asked incredulous, "Queen?"

I nodded, smiling. Despite the fear that took hold of me, knowing my father and what he could do to the two most precious people I know, the thought of my Lily as queen someday brought joy to my heart, "I cannot guarantee she'll be Queen, as I hope you'll give me a son as well someday." I said, winking at Jayne who bit her lip in excitement, "Though I suppose the chances of her marrying a King of another country is quite high, but I'd prefer not to think of such things now, as it may give me a heart attack." Jayne laughed at my protectiveness and I smiled in response. I hadn't known this morning that I was a father and now I was already dreading her growing up? It was a bit ridiculous I supposed.

Jayne bit her lip again, running her fingertips down my neck lightly and I could feel the rush of blood pool between my legs at her touch and the sight of her teeth in her lip.

"You wish to give me your heir, then?" she said, leaning in to gently brush her lips against mine.

I was finding it hard to breath or think, but was able to answer her anyway, "Many, my love."

**Jayne-**

I rose up to my knees so my face was slightly more elevated to Lance, as I pulled his mouth into mine, for a searing kiss. I didn't let up for a second, as I worked my tongue into his mouth. I heard him groan in the back of his throat, in response to my excitement.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered him taking off his cloak and laying it on the forest floor, then swinging my body around to lie on top of it. But as his mouth never left mine, I could think of little else.

He pulled his face back slightly, but ground his lower half into mine, making me cry out and arch my back, "Jayne…" he whispered as his mouth plunged back down to mine.

He removed his mouth from mine, kissing my cheek, behind my ear, and then my neck with a hunger that I felt well myself. I felt like I could not wait another moment, so my hands dropped down to his pants and I began to unfasten the strings.

He grabbed my hands quickly though, raising them above my head, holding my wrists in his grip. I looked up at him questioningly and he gave me a smile in response, "Patience, my love…"

I groaned at this, "I have waited a year and a half. I have been patient enough." He laughed in response and it brought a smile to my face.

He began to kiss me again and his hands let go of my wrists, to fall down to my bodice. He slowly unlaced me, all the while kissing my neck. With free hands I began to stroke his back and shoulders; then his chest, slipping my hands into the collar of his shirt to feel the body I had missed so long.

I was impatient again, allowing my body to take over, as I pulled his head up from my neck, meeting my lips to his; then biting his lip, pulling it into my mouth. It was his turn to groan in response and he quickly finished untying me. _So much for patience… _I thought inwardly smirking.

He tossed aside the bodice, pulling down my shift, and not a second after my breasts were exposed was his mouth on them. Suddenly, a horrifying realization came forward and I pulled back slightly so he'd release his mouth.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

Just then a small amount of milk escaped my nipple. I could feel my face heat up and I couldn't look in his eyes, "That…" I answered.

His hand cupped my cheek, as he turned my gaze back to his. He was smiling down on me and my embarrassment ten folded.

"Jayne…" he whispered softly, though the smile didn't seem to leave his face, "It's fine. Why are you ashamed?" he kissed my lips and I fell into him for a few long moments, slowing I forgot what it was I was embarrassed of. He pulled back, looking down into my eyes, "You're a mother now. You, my love, have grown a child in your body and now nourish her with it." He ran his hands down my bare ribs, then back up to my breasts, his thumbs rubbing against my nipples, "Do not be ashamed of that. You are even more beautiful to me than before."

Tears welled up in my eyes at his words of comfort. Oh how I had missed him. No one else would ever know or understand me like he does.

I brought my hands to the hem of his shirt, swiftly lifting it above his head. My lips planted themselves to his bare, strong chest. One of his hands still cupped a breast, tweaking the nipple, but the other reached down to pull down my shift and skirt the rest of the way.

"Lance…"I pulled back from his chest, arching up into him. I could barely breathe from want, "Please…I need you. Now."

He didn't argue this time as my hands found the ties to his pants and I pulled them down. As soon as he was bare to my eyes, I parted my legs; truly unable to wait another minute to feel him. He must have felt quite the same way, for he settled between my legs and in one glorious stroke plunged himself into my body. I cried out, throwing my head back, and arched against him. Feeling his mouth on my throat, pulled me even further into the nirvana, and I couldn't stop myself from scraping my fingers down his back.

"You feel amazing, Jayne." He breathed out, harshly.

Then he began to move and I was completely lost. The distance and time spent wishing, wondering, hoping; then being thrust back into each other's lives, turned us into the most primal of creatures. Passion, desire, and love the only things I could feel. The rest of the world was gone.

I reached my peak, shattering; I barely heard my scream, though I remembered it later. I felt him groan into my neck, then he pulled his body from mine, spilling himself onto the forest floor. I looked up at him, brows raised in question. My breathing was rapid, my heart pounding, and I couldn't fathom forming words for a while.

He smirked sheepishly, then kissed me lightly, "As much as I want you to give me those heirs, it would probably be best that we hold off until I settle things with my father before creating another child." I closed my eyes, nodding my head in agreement. Then closing off the melancholy thoughts that raced through my head of what it would take for us to get to that point, if we ever did.

He rolled himself onto his back, beside me, his breathing as intense as mine. After a few minutes he turned to look at me, smiling, "Come here." He whispered, pulling me to lie on his chest. I snuggled into his warm body, smiling in contentment. _This was all I could ever want. _

"Jayne…"He started, brushing the hair from my face. I mustered up all my strength-which wasn't much in my current state-to look up at him, "Will you marry me?"

I smiled at him, "You know I will."

"I mean…now." He replied, "This week."

I sat up at that, incredulous. He couldn't be serious. How could we marry so quickly? So much was unresolved in concerns to his father.

No questions needed to be voiced though, as he read my face clear enough, "I have a plan, Jayne. It's not quite set in stone yet, as I'll have to ask a couple of people for help." He said, "But I want you to be my wife, especially if we go ahead with this particular plan. I want our relationship secure. I want you secure and I want Lily secure."

I was confused, but had faith in him. I suppose I should have asked before answering about the plan, but that said faith was overwhelming and there was but one choice for me to make in that moment. I smiled down at him and kissed him deeply, "Yes, I will marry you, Lance."


	19. Chapter 19

**htr17: **Thank you! I'm glad to be back writing this story. Oh and I love your avatar! The Tudors is such an awesome show and I think Natalie Domer is my favorite Anne Boleyn yet.

**Lance-**

I held Jayne in my arms for a long while after she accepted my proposal; feeling her breath on my chest, against my heart, one hand in her now tangled hair, and the other wrapped around her waist; happy in knowing that soon she'd be mine completely.

I reluctantly looked up to the sky, noticing the way the sun was beginning to fall. "Jayne." I whispered into the top of her head and then kissed her forehead, "Love, we should really head back soon."

"Hmm?" she mumbled into my embrace, almost asleep. She eventually pulled slightly away from my body though and stretched her limbs. I swallowed at the sight of her naked breasts pushing into the air, "Yes, I suppose your right." She sat up, and then turned to me, a lustful smile on her face, "We should probably head down to the river real quick and wash up though. No need to give Mary more to tease about." She winked.

I stood up quickly, before I pulled her down for another round of love making. I threw my clothes on, as Jayne tied the front laces of her bodice. I couldn't help the disappointment at seeing her flesh covered. She looked up at me, a look across her face that mirrored my thoughts, and then stood on tip toes to kiss me. I made a move to bring her closer into my chest, but she pulled away before I had the chance.

"Come." She demanded, grabbing my hand to pull me along with her.

When we reached the stream, she stripped again, her back to me and I swallowed roughly as her body slowly met my eyes. She walked into the waiting river, and once she was waist deep she turned to me, grinning, "Well, aren't you going to join me?"

Nothing could have made me move faster.

Once I threw off my clothes and waded into the water, I grabbed her quickly around the waist, picking her up into the air while she squealed.

"Lance!" She giggled out, "Put me down."

A mischievous thought crossed my mind and I smirked at her, "Is that what you want?" I walked further into the water.

Jayne must have read my thoughts clear on my face for she answered quickly, "Don't you dare…" and with that I threw us back into the water, soaking us completely.

When we reached back to the surface she splashed me in the face, "Brat." She pouted, but I kissed the expression off her face.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back into me as I nibbled on her neck, causing a moan to escape from her mouth that brought a smirk to my face, "Think we have a few minutes to spare before we have to head back?" Her only response was wrapping her legs around my waist and kissing me passionately. It was answer enough.

**000**

Zeke leaned against the wooden side of the cabin, as Jayne stood by my side with Lily in her arms, eyes full of questions. I found I could not stay still like them and began to pace.

"This trip to the highlands has offered me some fresh ideas." I said then turned to Zeke, "I'll need your help to make this work, if it can be done."

"Of course." Zeke answered simply, my ever faithful friend.

I shook my head though at his easy agreement, "Your part in this won't be a simple favor, my friend." That made his eyebrows rise, "I'm going to ask Highlands for help in protecting, Jayne."

"Why would they do that?" Jayne asked skeptical, as she shifted the baby to her other hip.

"We have long been treading on dangerous waters with Highlands, as you both know." It was true, our political interests varied much and we had already stopped trade with them fifteen years prior, because my father felt insulted by them over their blunt request that we abolish slavery as have the other countries on our continent. At the time I had agreed with my father and felt contempt towards the country who thought they could tell Benbourgh how to rule. Now I felt ashamed for such feelings. "But if we can offer openings of trade again for their help in protecting Jayne, plus agree to ending slavery, they may be willing to help."

Jayne sucked in a deep breath, "You wish to end slavery?" I nodded at her, shocked she'd even ask. _Of course I would after her_. Her smile grew and I could see tears in her eyes. I walked over her to run my hand down her cheek before continuing.

"I'll sign a contract with them so that if they protect Jayne until I become King, they will be aligned with us once again; this would not only help them financially, but still the tension between our countries, which I'm sure they'd welcome."

"Do you think they'll risk King Cole's wrath that way?" Zeke asked.

I nodded, "I hope they'll find the investment worth it. They're feelings for my father are not well hidden. I think they'll be willing to work with me to create a better future under my reign."

"What other precautions will we need to take?" Jayne asked.

I turned fully to her, "I'll have Zeke go with you and Lily, along with three other loyal soldiers who have fought with me before. I'll send word to them once Zeke comes back from his visit to the Highland Capital City to present our plan to their Majesties."

"I'll protect them too." A voice said from behind us and I turned around to see Drake standing there. He had snuck up on us which was no mean feat. I had well-honed senses.

The words he spoke finally registered, "I beg your pardon?"

"I'll go and protect Jayne and Lily as well." He answered calmly. I stole a glance at Jayne who seemed slightly nervous by the interaction between Drake and I.

"And why should I trust you with my wife and daughter?" I asked.

Drake scoffed at me, "She's not your wife."

I bristled at his words, as if I needed to be reminded of that fact, "She will be and you haven't answered my question."

"Lance…" Jayne said, a hint of disapproval in her voice.

"It's alright, Jayne." Drake said, "I don't need you to stick up for me." He gave her a wane smile that made me want to pummel him. I don't think I had ever had so many violent thoughts before, "I don't care much for your trust, only Jayne's. It is her I am loyal to and I would never allow her to come to harm. I will fight for her much more strongly than any man you pay for loyalty."

**Jayne-**

Lance stiffened at Drake's words; whether it was from the passion towards me or the insult that he pays for money or both I wasn't quite sure, but I knew I had to step between them before this got out of hand.

"Drake…" I started, standing in front of Lance, deciding getting between them literally might be a good idea as well, "You cannot just leave your home for…God knows how long, to watch over me. I could never expect that kind of sacrifice from you."

Drake looked down at me and Lily, blinking for a second as if to clear his mind and find the right words, "Jayne you are one of my dearest friends. Right now you are in grave danger and need someone who will protect you and your daughter for no other reason than that they think you are worth protecting." He inhaled sharply before continuing, "Your Prince here may feel that way, but I guarantee his guards won't."

Zeke cleared his throat at that, "That is not true. I do this for Jayne just as much as I do this for Lance. I've known Jayne for a long time."

Drake turned to him, "So you would have protected her from any harm had Lance never shown the slightest bit of interest in her?" Zeke didn't seem to know how to answer that, "I rest my case." Drake ended simply.

"Can you even fight?" Lance spoke again at last. I turned around and shot him a warning look against his tone. Being condescending right now wasn't entirely helpful.

"I can." Drake answered simply. And it was true, after all he had saved me that day I had crossed the border to highlands and I have seen him since practicing with some of the other men of the village. He may not be a soldier, but he could protect himself from one if need be.

"Prove it." Lance said.

"Maybe later after we've finished sorting through this plan we can all pull out our weapons and beat each other up. But for right now could we please just work this out, without any more disgruntled behavior?" I asked heaving an exasperated breath. I heard Zeke chuckle, but otherwise he stayed quiet.

I felt Lance's hands on my shoulders and then his lips against the top of my head, "Sorry, love…where were we?"

"Zeke will ask Highland's for help." I helped.

"Ah yes," Lance said, and he began to pace once again, "If they accept their role in this plan, Jayne and Lily will move there and stay under their protection. In the mean time I will head back to Benbourgh and begin to manipulate my father out of his role as king."

I raised my eyebrows at that, "And how exactly do you plan on accomplishing such a task?"

He shrugged and smiled, "Be a good son for now, make him believe he will getting his way. He had already planned on giving me the crown soon after I arrived home. I'm sure it won't take much to quicken up the process."

"You make it sound so simple." I answered, not believing it could go down that easily.

"Jayne…" he moved closer to me, cupping my cheeks. Then he bent down to kiss Lily on the forehead, "I know it will not be simple, but you must have faith in me that I can make this work. I will protect the two of you and I will push my father out of his position. I know this because I have never wanted anything as strongly as I want you to be safe and happy. I will fight as hard as it takes." He said it all so softly, but then his voice grew a tad firmer, "For now though your safety is the top priority. We need to get you two out of here and in protecting hands. Highland's castle will be the best place for that." He kissed me on the lips lightly, "Trust me."

"I do." I whispered, the words coming easily to my mouth.

"Good." He let me go and turned to Zeke, "I hope you do not mind another couple of long trips my friend. I would go myself but I feel it would be best if I didn't leave Jayne alone here."

Zeke smiled in response, "I will only mind if you have me miss the wedding."

I saw the brotherly love spread over Lance's face at that, "I wouldn't dream of it."

**A/N:** Short chapter but I'm already working on the next one and it'll hopefully be up by this weekend. Strangely enough when I know exactly how the rest of the story will go I have worse writers block. Not sure how that works out.


End file.
